Rags to Rags
by coolgamer
Summary: After the unfortunate death of his gypsy mother Sora is raised by Lord Xehanort, knowing nothing of his past. After being bumped into one day by a young girl his life has been filled with nothing but trouble…but it was also filled with a young man.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all will like this story! It is based loosely on the Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Summary: After the unfortunate death of his gypsy mother Sora is raised by Lord Xehanort, knowing nothing of his past. After being bumped into one day by a young girl his life has been filled with nothing but trouble…but it was also filled with a young man.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Sanctuary~**

Aerith watched worriedly as they passed under an arch as the boat glided into the canals. They had made it into Paris now they just needed to make it to their new home without being caught. She shifted quietly as she looked around carefully.

She wore a blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with pink straps. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and held there by a pink hair ribbon. Her bangs fell in front of her emerald green eyes.

She held the bundle in her arms closer to her, her grip tightening but not hurting the precious bundle. She glanced back into the night at the way they had come knowing it was too late to go back. Closing her eyes she remember how this all started.

_~Flashback~_

_Aerith stared at her husband worriedly as he packed light bags. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. He wore black boots and gloves to complete the outfit. His black hair was styled so it spiked up but was swept back so it reached his shoulders. His blue eyes locked with her green ones as he looked at her._

"_It'll be okay." Zack told her._

"_What if you get caught?" She said worriedly._

"_We won't. Many of our people have gone and been successful." He told her._

"_I know but…" Aerith began._

"_It'll be fine; we'll make it through safely." Zack assured her._

"_Do the children all have to go with you?" Aerith asked._

"_They said that having all the elder kids go first is the safest bet. They know how to not cry like a newborn would." Zack told her._

"_But Xion is still so young!" Aerith said._

"_She was said to be old enough…Sora isn't being that he's a newborn…" Zack said sadly._

"_Which is why we're going on a later boat, correct?" Aerith asked._

"_Yes…they said having a newborn with this many would jeopardize too many lives." Zack told her._

"_But Sora's a good boy…he doesn't cry a lot…" Aerith tried to reason._

"_That's true he doesn't but he does have good instincts like you, the situation will be stressed and that might scare him." Zack told her._

"_I understand…so that's why the two of us are being sent later and in a smaller group?" Aerith asked._

"_Yes, I don't want to leave you though…" Zack sighed._

"_Zack she will be fine, I am going to be with her." An elderly man's voice said._

_The two parents turned to see Angeal, Zack's father walk up to them. He wore a blue shirt like Zack and black pants. His black hair was swept back and reached his shoulders. His blue eyes watched them both kindly. He had adopted Zack a long time ago when he found the boy lost and abandoned._

"_Angeal…" Aerith began._

"_I have managed to get myself in the same group as her; I'll make sure we get there safely." Angeal promised._

"_Thank you…" Zack said with a smile._

"_Now hurry, you and the kids need to get going." Angeal urged._

"_Right." Zack kissed Aerith before grabbing the bags and calling for the kids._

_Aerith watched as their four eldest children came running. She looked over at the eldest, Vanitas, his black hair spiked, like his father's, as his golden eyes watched his siblings carefully. Her eyes traveled to the twins, Ventus and Roxas, both with golden hair that was spiked like Vanitas' but more controlled and blue eyes like their fathers. The last one was their only daughter Xion, like her eldest brother she had black hair that was short and similar blue eyes to her brothers. _

_Aerith hugged them all before they left for the boat. She watched them leave sadly and brought her hands together in prayer. Angeal put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Once they were out of sight she turned to go back into their little house to tend to Sora._

_~A few days later~_

_Aerith approached the boat nervously, carrying only a small bag of items for her and Sora. She clutched the small bundle to her as Angeal helped her into the boat. Once they were all situated the boat was pushed out into the water. She looked back sadly as Angeal pulled her close to keep her warm._

"_We will be okay." He assured her._

_She only nodded as she looked down at the bundle with a small smile._

_~End Flashback~_

The boat was docked at the edge of the canal and Angeal helped her out of it. As the group began to move towards the stairs Aerith felt an ominous feeling. She took out a silver crown necklace she had been given, one of the symbols to get into the hidden city. She placed it around Sora's neck as he slept before making it look like she was moving her hands through the little brown hair he had.

She caught up to Angeal and they began to descend the stairs. He held her close as they walked up the stairs. The city of Paris was quiet that night, quieter then she thought it should have been. As they walked quietly she couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. As they approached a courtyard and moved across it she heard other footsteps.

They stopped as a figure appeared in front of them. An older man with a white goatee he wore a black coat over a white dress shirt and black pants. His amber eyes sneered at them as he looked them over. She moved back with Angeal as more footsteps were heard. Three guards appeared but she didn't bother looking them over as she clutched the bundle tighter.

"What do we have here?" The man asked.

"Xehanort…" Angeal muttered disdainfully.

"Four gypsies…Arrest them!" Xehanort ordered.

Aerith clutched the bundle closer as one of the guards approached her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Angeal before noticing the bundle she now clutched with only one arm.

"What do you have there?" He asked.

"Stolen good, take them from her." Xehanort said in a bored tone.

Aerith reacted quickly and hit the man hard knocking him to the ground dazed. Angeal pushed her towards the alley as he and the other gypsies fought the guards.

"Aerith run!" He ordered.

Aerith could only nod before she took off running. She held Sora closer to her as she ran through the alleyways. She heard something following her and when she turned she saw Xehanort on a horse. She hurriedly jumped over a gate and down below before running again. She was beginning to grow tired but needed to get Sora to safety.

As she ran along the street her foot snagged and she fell forward. As she moved to get up she saw a shadow cover her. She looked up to see Xehanort standing over her glaring down. She sat up straighter as she clutched the bundle.

Xehanort reached down and took it but she attacked him to grab the newborn back. He slapped her causing her to fall. Aerith collapsed onto the ground before reaching for the bag she still carried.

She watched as Xehanort moved the blanket of the bundle to see the face of the baby inside. Sora's blue eyes stared back and he began to cry in fear. Aerith lunged at Xehanort with the knife she kept as her other hand reached for Sora. She grabbed Sora as she stabbed Xehanort in the arm. He retaliated by grabbing her arm and twisting the knife out of it.

Aerith held Sora close as she fell to the ground. Xehanort picked up the knife and looked at her as she held the baby close. He moved towards her as she backed up now afraid and clutched Sora close.

"What awaits you now is only death." He said as he ripped Sora from her arms and brought the knife down.

Aerith cried out in pain as she felt the knife plunge into her stomach. She pulled the knife out but was too weak to move to attack Xehanort. The wound was defiantly fatal and she knew she had lost. Sora was more important at that point though. She watched Xehanort move away with Sora in his hands.

"Sora…don't…please don't…kill him…" Aerith pleaded.

"Sora? I guess he can be of use to me…" Xehanort chuckled as he left Aerith in the alley to her death.

Aerith watched them go before collapsing against the wall with a sad smile on her face.

"Sora…"

**~End ch. 1~**

**I used the same way Aerith died to kill her in this! Anyways I hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Connection~**

Vanitas and his father had left their hidden home to look for Aerith and Angeal. None of them had arrived at the designated place at the designated time. They made their way swiftly through the town, looking for a glimpse of their family.

"Public execution of captured gypsies," A young voice called.

Vanitas glanced at his father as he stopped. "Father?"

Zack began moving towards the square. When they arrived they saw a nooses set up. A covered wagon sat nearby, which Zack headed too. They saw the other side was uncovered and Angeal's figure. When the guards left they moved to the cart quickly.

"Angeal," Zack whispered.

Angeal looked at them slightly shocked. "It's dangerous here."

"What happened?"

"It was a trap, they knew and were waiting," Angeal replied.

"Where's Aerith?"

"She ran while we held off the guards, Xehanort chased her."

"Did she escape?"

"We do not know…"

"What about Sora?" Vanitas asked.

"They mistook him for stolen goods, but Aerith ran with him clutched to her," Angeal answered.

"So they're both…" Zack began.

"They may have escaped." Angeal assured.

"They didn't…" Zack stated.

They heard the guards approach. Vanitas pulled his father's sleeve. Zack didn't budge as he watched Angeal.

"Go!" Angeal urged.

"But…" Zack began.

"Aerith wouldn't want you to die, leaving your children alone," Angeal stated.

"Goodbye…" Zack said a tear falling before he and Vanitas ran from the square, away from his father.

They did not notice as they ran past Xehanort and his sons, as well as their servants, Cloud and Leon, not standing far from them. Nor did they notice the small bundle in cloud's arms. Around the babe's neck a crown necklace.

The baby gave a quiet cry that only Cloud and Leon heard. Vanitas froze for a split second and turned feeling as if he had just been called out too. He shook his head before continuing to run. The small baby stopped crying, almost as if sensing his brother leaving. Sora just watched as cloud held him close, comfortingly.

Xehanort smirked as he watched the three gypsies be marched past him. His smirk faltered when one stopped and glanced at the bundle in his servant's arms. His servants had not taken notice, but the man seems frozen.

The gypsy broke free and moved towards his servants. Leon had taken notice and stepped protectively in front of Cloud and the baby. He was knocked down and the man reached for Cloud. Cloud moved back, unable to fight with the baby in his arms. Just as the man grabbed Cloud, carefully so he didn't hurt the baby, he was pulled back by several guards.

The gypsy was pulled away as Xehanort watched, emotionless. A lord began to approach him as the man continued to struggle against the guards.

"What was that?" The lord demanded.

"He obviously hoped by taking a baby hostage, we would let him go," Xehanort stated. "Not that we care for a servant or a baby I found on the streets."

Xehanort moved away from the lord to the man and smirked at him. His sons had finished talking with the lord as Cloud checked on Leon. Angeal glared at Xehanort, glancing briefly at Cloud.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of him."

"You bastard! Where is Aerith?" Angeal growled.

"Dead, just as you and all your kind will be."

"Why didn't you kill Sora?"

"He is of use to me, I'll use him to exterminate you, and when I have no use of him he will die."

Xehanort turned and walked away. Glancing briefly at his servants. His eyes stopped briefly on the bundle before turning away.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**SHR0UD: In between, not as old as Xehanort in Birth by Sleep but not as young as at the end of Birth by Sleep. **

**dominygringa: I'm glad you like it.**

**Animesaki: It is Soriku.**

**Candasaurus: I hope the update didn't take too long.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! I finally got the inspiration I needed to work on this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Fated~**

_~Sora~_

Sora blinked open his eyes as he heard the first chirps from the birds about a new day. He sat up on his fluffy bed with blue silk sheets and cotton blankets. He got out of the nice bed and walked over to his dresser, still a bit sleepy. He walked over to his oak armoire and pulled some basic clothing out of it. He took them with him into the bath and placed them on the table as he got into the bath.

He felt weird taking a bath when the other servants didn't have to take one every day, but his master wanted him to. He never disobeyed Lord Xehanort or his sons and for that he seemed to be treated kinder then the other servants. He had his own bedroom, with a comfortable bed and his own private bath.

Sure his room wasn't one of the nicest; it only had a bed and his dresser and was still on a lower floor but compare to how he grew up. It was nicer than his old room. Lord Xehanort had him moved when he began to reach the age of 12 and he began to take lessons for his job as their servant.

Sora quickly finished bathing so he wouldn't be late for his daily morning meeting with Lord Xehanort. He dried himself off thoroughly and dressed in the cotton white shirt that flowed down his body and the black dress pants he had. He left the bathroom and slipped on his slipper-like shoes and before exiting his room he noticed his breakfast sat on the table.

He rarely ate with anyone else, only having dinner with his lord when he requested it and if he didn't he ate with his family. The breakfast was simple mixed fruit and bread, he never had anything potentially fattening. After he finished eating he stood and exited his room.

He made his way quickly, but calmly, to the dining room and opened the door quietly. He walked in and closed the door behind him and walked slowly to the table. Lord Xehanort sat at the head of the table, which was empty except for him. That meant his two sons had already departed from the manor. Sora took his place next to his lord's chair as he waited to be acknowledged.

Xehanort ate his elegant breakfast quietly and did not look up despite knowing Sora stood behind him. After he finished Selphie, the cooks daughter, came up and cleared away the plates. Sora stood quietly, awaiting his lord's instructions. His lord rose and turned to Sora, eyes looking over his body inquisitively. Xehanort nodded approvingly and wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder to lead him out of the room.

They moved to Xehanort's office where the lord took his seat and Sora stood close by. Sora watched his lord patiently awaiting his instructions for the day. Xehanort turned to him and once again just looked over his body with a smirk. Sora felt slightly uncomfortable but did not look away from his lord.

"Well Sora, since you have no lessons today I truly have nothing for you, Unfortunatly..."

"My lord?"

"…As much as I wouldn't mind our normal time spent in my office, I am going to be leaving shortly for a meeting."

"Of course, my lord."

"Xemnas and Ansem are out as well, so that means you'll be all alone. Would you be able to handle that?" Xehanort asked with a hint of lust in his voice.

"I shall try sir."

"I so hate to leave you by yourself…"

"Your work is more important than me, my lord."

"Nothing could be more important then you," Xehanort's eyes moved over his body again.

"As you wish my lord."

Xehanort and Sora remained quiet for a while with Xehanort just watching Sora. Sora was getting pretty used to all the staring that had been going on since he turned 12, he was now 14. He had only a few months till he turned 15, the legal age in their country.

"My lord?" Sora spoke up, pulling Xehanort out of his staring.

"What is it?"

"May I go to the market today? I was hoping to maybe buy something."

Xehanort contemplated his request, "I suppose. I see no problem with that. What do you want to get?"

"Maybe some new accessories or clothing patterns for my dances."

Xehanort smirked, "Of course then, we can't deny you anything that will add to your beauty."

"Thank you, my lord," Sora bowed his head.

"In fact I will drop you off in the market on my way to my meeting."

"You don't have to trouble yourself with that."

"I want to make sure you get there safely, that and I'd hate it if someone got any ideas. Now go get your cloak."

Sora nodded as he got that Xehanort meant if he dropped him off then people would know Sora belonged to him. Sora left the office to go to his room and grabbed his brown cloak and he tied it at his neck. He then made his way quickly to the entrance of the mansion where Xehanort waited.

They both left the house and climbed into the carriage which started to make its way to the market. Sora sat next to Xehanort, his lord's arm wrapped around his shoulder holding him close. Sora looked out the window bored as the ride continued.

_~Xion~_

Xion moved down the stairs of her family's little house in the hidden gypsy city. She grabbed a piece of toast and a fried egg and ate it quickly. She looked up as her father entered with her older brothers.

"Xion do your really have to go to the city again?" Zack asked.

"It brings money to the table, so yeah."

"Don't worry, we'll be with her," Ventus reassured their father.

"I know…just be careful."

"We will," Roxas promised.

Zack nodded reluctantly and Xion and her brothers left the house. They made their way quickly through the small city and into one of the underground tunnels that led into the city. Each wore normal gypsy attire and a cloak around their necks.

As they traveled through the tunnel it began to grow darker, though they no longer needed lights to traverse through the tunnels. They stopped as they noticed a light ahead of them and began to approach carefully. Xion smiled as she noticed her best friend, Riku, waiting for them.

Her friend had silver hair that came past his shoulders and he had sea-green eyes. He smiled as he saw them approach and began to dim the light of his candle. Together they began to silently make their way through the rubble. Once they reached the entrance that came out in a graveyard.

They began to make their way through the graveyard towards the city, their hoods now pulled up around their face. Xion was in the middle of all the boys, with Riku and Vanitas taking the lead.

"Where are Kairi and Namine? They normally would have joined us by now?" She asked of the gypsy chief's daughters.

"They left earlier this morning to get a good spot at the market," Riku stated.

"I see. Are we going to meet up with them in the market then?"

"Yeah," Riku said.

They continued to make their way through the now paved streets of the city, ignoring the citizens of the city. They could see the brightly colored tents and streamers of the market ahead of them. They moved through the streets swiftly and carefully, trying not to bring too much attention to themselves especially from the guards.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got busy with my school and observations as well as work. But finals are over and my work is settling down a bit. I plan to try and update on my days off from work. **

**Poll! (Yes already!) **

**Should Young Xehanort (Xehanort before birth by sleep also antagonist in dream drop distance) make an appearance as one of Xehanort's sons? **

**Reviewer's corner:**

** . .3000: Xehanort's a great villain that's for sure.**

**Kiku Honda of Japan: He is not gonna be a guard…he'll act as Sora's though I believe.**

**Animesaki: No it wasn't enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the update…ugh…work and school have been running together…and whenever I bring my laptop to school on my days off and get a quiet place to sit a friend who has no class at the time joins me…it's hard to get time for stories…or when I want to write my mind goes blank. So I'm sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~The Market~**

_~Xion~_

They stopped for a breather as soon as they found the stall that Kairi and Namine had managed to grab. It was in the very center of the market, one of prime spots. Everyone passed by the middle of the market. She smiled as she stepped into the tent set up by the stall and saw that Namine and Kairi already had everything set up.

Each one of them made something different to sell to their customers. Kairi had an amazing talent for making accessories out of all sorts of items. She'd collect items from near and far when she could and she'd use them for her charms. She made beads out of clay and used shells and other natural items.

Namine was a skilled artist, and that's what she brought to their stall. She mixed her own paints from different plants and never gave away her secret to the exotic colors she was able to produce. Her paintings ranged from all kinds, mostly landscapes though. At the stall she would also do portraits for their customers.

Xion brought a lot of the merchandise they sold to the table. She had gained her mother's talent with plants and would grow some of the rarer ones in her free time and sell them. Not only that but she also made clothes, came with having all males in her family. Some of her clothes did have gypsy influences but those were rare. She also did performances in dance for some of their customers, but only when they didn't feel they had guards suspicious of them.

"Xion!" Kairi greeted from where she finished putting her supplies out.

Xion smiled, "Sorry I'm late. The guys are here also."

The boys entered and just took seats towards the back of the tent in boredom. They were more there just to guard the girls then to actually help them. Riku closed his eyes as he leaned against one of the poles gently. Xion smiled at them all as she set to work on setting up the stuff they had all brought.

_~Sora~_

Sora pulled his hood up before he exited the carriage, ignoring the fact that Xehanort felt him up before he did. He ignored the glances sent at him as he the carriage began to move away. He began to make his way through the streets looking around excitedly. He knew there was one shop that always interested him, but he always found it around the same time he was being picked up.

As he reached the center of the market he began to lose hope of finding the shop before he had to leave. Though he smiled when he saw a familiar blonde haired girl outside one of the stalls. He made his way towards her; he had seen her before at the stall he always wanted to go to. She smiled at him as he approached and he waved a bit, not being allowed to remove his hood in public.

"Welcome! If you see anything please let me know," The girl said kindly.

Sora nodded and looked around, the outside of the stall consisted of mostly accessories and types of flowers. He liked a few of the belts that could go well with his outfits but he wished they had more clothing types. He looked at the girl who smiled at him as she finished with another customer.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

Sora paused for a second, "I was wondering if you had more clothing types? Other than just accessories I mean."

The girl smiled, "Yes, we keep most of our stuff inside the tent. If customers are interested we let them go in and take a look, not many are."

"So can I go in?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Of Course!"

Sora followed the girl inside and stopped as he noticed quite a few people in the tent. Now that he saw the whole group he could see why they had such unusual and exotic taste in items. From their clothing he could easily tell they were gypsies. After living with a man who despised gypsies who could tell who they were easily.

"Namine?" a black haired girl asked the blonde.

Namine smiled, "He wanted to see some of your clothes Xion!"

Xion smiled, "I see. If you liked our accessories, Kairi over there made them all."

Sora watched as she pointed to a red haired girl who was busy messing with a necklace. Sora also noticed besides the three girls there were also four boys. Sora blinked as he noticed one of the boys looked like a copy of him except with a different hair color. Two of the boys were definitely related from their looks. The fourth though, Sora couldn't help but want to look at him longer. He had such an interesting look to him, a strong build, and mature features.

Xion walked over to him as Namine exited the tent, "So anything in particular?"

"Do you have any male dancing outfits?"

She blinked, "I might have a few, but it's rare to see male dancers."

Sora laughed nervously, "I know…"

Xion went over to an area and looked through the different outfits that were laid out there. She pulled some to the side until she had a good pile of at least five outfits. She motioned for Sora to come closer. She glanced over him and frowned at his cloak with disdain.

"Can you remove your cloak? That way I can see if these might fit?" She asked.

Sora hesitated, "I'm really not supposed to…"

"Well you'll need to see if they fit. I promise that no other customers will come in here if that worries you," She promised.

Sora nodded reluctantly and the black haired looking clone of himself walked to the entrance and tied the flap closed, letting Namine know what was going on. As he did this Sora sighed and untied his cloak taking it off. He heard Xion gasp for a few and all murmuring stop as the cloak uncovered his head.

He blinked as he noticed he was the center of everyone in the tent's attention, mostly those of the two similar looking boys, Xion, and his clone. Sora blinked, and looked around himself feeling confused and insecure. Xion shook her head as she grabbed her tape measure waving her hand at everyone else.

"Oh stop staring! I know his body is feminine but stop!" She ordered, though it sounded a bit off to Sora.

Sora sighed; he was used to the feminine comment. He left Xion take his measurements but noticed the three boys who stared at him talking wildly. Kairi and the silver haired boy had moved over to them and were listening in.

"So what's your name?" Xion asked suddenly.

Sora blinked, "Sora."

The five in the corner quieted again, and he was trained with their stares, though Xion kept working. He noticed she had tensed a bit though when he said his name. He blinked at her slightly confused but she just smiled.

"You must get your looks from your mother," Xion commented.

"Wouldn't know…she died when I was younger. My lord found me on the streets after my mother died and took me in, having one of the servants raise me."

Xion looked at him, "R-really?"

"Yes…why?"

Xion smiled sadly, "I lost my mother when I was still young and a lot of my family…"

"I'm sorry."

Kairi walked over, deciding to change the subject from one of such grim tone. Sora smiled at her as Xion turned to the clothes and went through them excitedly. Kairi smiled back, though how she watched him was strange.

"So, you dance?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked.

Sora remained quiet and couldn't look them in the eye. So he turned his gaze to the ground as he waited for Xion to finish. She finally turned around and Sora stared at her arm full of clothes. He smiled, liking the color scheme of the pants and vests.

The first was a red color with black in it, and the pattern had the fleur-de-lis all over it. The second was blue with black and had light blue flames on it. The next one was yellow with black on it and cross motifs as its symbol. The last one was a silver white and black one with crowns on it.

"Wow…so many…"

"I thought the color schemes would look good on you," Xion stated.

"How much?"

Xion blinked as she calculated the cost, "Let's say…two gold coins? This includes a special accessory!"

Sora blinked as Kairi walked over to her station and rummaged through her pile of finished items. She walked back over and held out a charm in the shape of a star. It was made out of pink Thalassa shells. Sora smiled and nodded at the two girls pulling money out of his pocket and handing it to them. As he did so he heard his crown shaped pendant hit the ground.

The silver haired guy was walking past him to go outside and stopped to pick up the pendant. He noticed everyone's gaze turned to the pendant and he blinked confused. Why did they keep acting so weird at the tiniest things?

"Can I have that back? It's the only thing left of my mother."

The boy blinked at Sora, "Don't let that fall into the wrong hands."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as he was given the pendant back.

The boy turned and walked away, "Nothing…"

Sora blinked before taking the wrapped package from Xion. As he reached to get his cloak he felt Xion stop him. She looked like she wanted to say something to him but stopped herself. She smiled and he couldn't resist smiling back.

"Please come again."

Sora nodded, "I will!"

Sora exited the stall and smiled at Namine before hurrying to where he was to be picked up. As he reached about the halfway mark he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Xion running after him. She stopped and breathed heavily as she calmed her breathing.

"Sora?"

Sora blinked, "Yeah?"

"Next time will you dance with me?"

Sora blinked now confused, "Why me?"

"Because I think it would be fun," Xion stated though she looked a bit unsure.

Sora smiled and she smiled back, "Next time we meet up then."

Xion smiled even brighter before turning and running off, she turned to look over her shoulder, "Next time then!"

Sora nodded and waved her off before turning and walking towards where he was being picked up at. He smiled the rest of the way and couldn't help but be happy about the great day he had.

**~End ch. 4~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**So I beat Dream Drop Distance, what a great game. Loved playing as Riku. In the Hunchback of Notre Dame World Riku and Sora met the cast. That's why I updated this first out of all my stories. My thoughts were that Riku has odd hair color so he'd be mistaken as a gypsy by Frollo. Nope not the case. Instead Frollo mistook Sora for a gypsy. Hence why I was excited to finish this chapter!**

**Polls:**

**Poll 1: Should Riku cut his hair?**

**Poll 2: Should it be Axel or Lea? (Since Lea returns in dream drop distance)**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**FireFox Vixen: thanks for the review.**

**breaking6883: sorry it took so long!**

** .demon: Sorry it took so long!**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'll explain later anyways! So again sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Thickens~**

_~Xion~_

Everyone was in deep thought as they made their ways through the tunnels again. No one was really in the mood to talk, especially those that had been in the tent with Sora. Namine had been filled in on the situation by Kairi when she had gone into the tent for a breather. As they made their way down the tunnel Xion looked down at the two gold coins the boy had given her, she had kept them separate from their other earnings.

As she noticed the light from the glow of the city she hastily put the coins into her purse and stashed it in her pocket. As they entered the city and headed down the cobbled streets they each began to separate. Namine and Xion immediately headed home, to check in with their father, while Riku headed off to meet up with some of his other friends. Xion and her brothers all trudged home, still in deep thought.

As they reached their home, they noticed the lights off, signifying that their dad had yet to return home. Xion went and put her items up and then went to the table in the kitchen to count their earnings. As she poured their munny pouch on the table Roxas brought over a container that held their other munny.

The two sat down and began counting what they had before, and what they had just earned. Vanitas was outside the house getting together some wood from their pile, while Ventus was starting dinner. As each of them reached the end of their tasks they heard their father return home. As Zack entered the room he smiled at them and patted Xion on the head.

Roxas cleared the table of the money, since they finished counting and stashed it away as Xion set the table. Vanitas took his seat at the other of the table, across from their father who sat at the head of the table. After the table was sat Roxas sat on the side to the left of Vanitas, and Ventus sat next to him once food was served. Xion took her seat across from the twins, sitting by herself on the other side.

Zack quickly noticed something was off with his kids by their quietness at the table. Usually after a day at the market they were excited and telling stories of what they had seen. Vanitas' usually involved someone getting in trouble or a fight breaking out. While Xion discussed how well sales were, and the different customers that had visited. It was really unusual for them to be this excited, especially when he noticed their money collection had grown quite a bit from the last time.

He could only think of a few things that could possibly be wrong. One was that one of their other companions had been hurt, but he had seen Kairi and Namine as he left the chiefs house, and he had seen Riku hanging out with a few of the other boys on his way home. So if it wasn't that then the only thing else he could think of was that they were found out by the guards, or worse by Xehanort or his sons. He frowned as he sat down his fork and crossed his arms in front of him on the table.

"What happened?"

The reaction was instantaneous from all of his children. They stopped eating and all looked at each other before looking down at their plates. Vanitas just glared down at the plate, and Zack knew he would get no answers from him. Glancing at the twins, he could see their fervent glances at each other, even with them looking down at the table. His gaze finally moved to his only daughter, who after a few minutes looked up at him with a serious gaze, not breaking eye contact with him. He could see from her eyes that she wasn't sure how to explain what happened, and that whatever it was, must have been a huge surprise.

Xion cleared her throat and decided to get straight to the point, "We believe that Sora is still alive."

"Wha-what?" Zack froze at that because out of all the things he thought he'd hear that wasn't one of them.

"I think we saw Sora today at the market," Xion explained.

Zack shook his head and held a hand up to stop her, "Why would you think it was Sora?"

"Besides the fact that the kid we met was an exact copy of me in looks besides his hair and eye color?" Vanitas drawled.

Zack looked at him in shock, "That could just be a coinci-"

Roxas cut him off, "He said his name was Sora and that his mom was dead."

Zack was speechless, and wasn't sure how to react when Ventus responded, "He also had the same necklace mom had with her that night, he said it was the only thing he had left of her."

"How could he be alive this whole time?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Xion frowned, "From what he said was that his lord found him on the streets as a baby after his mother died, and a servant raised him."

"Wait his lord?"

"Yeah…considering he paid for the clothing he bought with two gold coins, he must have a pretty nice lord…" Roxas muttered.

"Two gold coins? A servant wouldn't have that kind of cash and what'd he buy that was so expensive?" Zack questioned.

"Four of my dancing outfits, and we gave him a wayfinder as well."

Zack looked at Xion, "Dancing outfits?"

"Yeah…he said he danced…he never said why…he looked away from us…I wonder why…I mean it can't be that bad right? Probably for a show or something…I mean to get that kind of coin…" Xion said in thought.

Zack glanced down the table at Vanitas whose eyes had darkened; it looked like he might have guessed what the kid did. Zack frowned, he really hoped it was Sora so that he could be reunited with his son, but if it was Sora then it looked like he might be too late to save him. Vanitas stood from the table angrily, knocking his chair over in the process and stalked out of the room, Zack could easily tell what was bothering him or who was bothering him.

"Dad?" Xion questioned, pulling Zack's attention back to her.

"Yes?"

"Why did Vanitas get so mad? You look mad also…" She whispered.

Zack smiled, "We were just thinking about what if it really is Sora. We need more proof before we can assume, I mean the chances of it being a coincidence are very slim now, but I wouldn't get my hopes up that it is Sora."

His three remaining children nodded in agreement with him. Zack smiled, especially when they finished up their meal quickly. After he finished eating Zack left the room and headed to his own. As he sat down on his bed he sighed, he glanced at his wrist where a single pink ribbon was wrapped around his wrist. It was one of the few things he had left of his wife, she normally wore a simple ribbon, but the night he had left with the kids before her she had wrapped the ribbon on his wrist to protect him. He had kept it close since that night, and would just sit and look at it sadly some nights. Now he looked at it as he made a silent promise to find Sora, and to protect him.

_~Sora~_

Sora stared out of the window of his room bored, as he waited around for his master. He had already put his new outfits up since he returned home, and he had also already eaten. Now he only waited for his master to return before he went down to serve his lords. He kept thinking of the people he had met at the market that day. He felt like he knew them, but he had no memory of them what so ever, but he felt his heart ache at the thought of them.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the front door open, and he sighed. He made his way from his room to the dining room where he would wait with his lords as they ate. He entered the room just before Xehanort arrive, and noticed his lord's sons, Ansem and Xemnas, was in the room. He nodded to them, trying to ignore the lustful stare they sent his way. He moved to Xehanort's chair just as his master entered the room. Ansem and Xemnas rose, nodding their heads in greeting at their father before the man took his seat, allowing them to take theirs.

Everyone was quiet as dinner was served to them and Sora stood dutifully next to Xehanort's chair. He stared ahead as they ate, already used to the glances sent his way by his lord's sons, and probably by his lord himself. He knew that soon enough he'd be questioned about what happened that day; he was always asked what he did. Xehanort had made it a point to question him whenever the Sora was left alone by his lords; it was to make sure that Sora didn't do anything funny, or anything to disgrace the household. Sora also figured it was a way to show that he wasn't free, and that he was still a servant, no matter how much freedom he was given.

"How was your trip to the market?" Xehanort questioned.

"Uneventful, I did find some rather beautiful clothing though, specifically made for dances."

Xehanort's sons smirked at the thought as their father replied, "Very good, and nothing happened? No one got any ideas did they?"

Before Sora could respond, Xemnas spoke, "I would hope not father, after all he is escorted there by one of us, and he wears a cloak all the time at least that is what he is supposed to do."

Sora knew that Xemnas was checking to see if he followed the rules set for when he left the house, "No one had any ideas my lord, after all my face and body were covered the entire time."

Xehanort nodded, pleased with Sora, "Good, you are dismissed for the night, after we finish eating I must discuss important business with my sons, so your presence will not be needed any further."

"Of course my lord," Sora bowed before exiting the room, ignoring the stares he knew were trained on his ass.

Sora walked along the halls, heading to the servants' quarters in hopes of joining his family for dinner. As he walked down the stairs he couldn't help but frown, now that he was away from his lords. He hated how he was watched constantly and the looks sent his way, but he had to put up with them, after all they did raise him. As he approached the door to the servants' quarters he put on his usual grin, though a bit forced and entered, greeting him family and friends as he did so.

For now he would just have to put up with it, he knew that. He took his usual seat next to his adoptive mother, Cloud, and his adoptive father, Leon, and began to eat the healthy food placed in front of him. For now he was at least among those that cared for him, and wouldn't harm him in anyway.

**~End ch. 5~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, works been a pain, plus school work. Also had to get a new car…overall just chaos! **

**So I forgot to mention something in the last chapter and that was about the outfits Sora bought, they were all based off of his drive forms. So if you want a clear idea of what they look like go see his drive forms. **

**So whole all wants to see what Sora's jobs are for his masters? I'm pretty sure everyone knows, just deciding if I should do that next chapter or wait…**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**animedprincess: Thanks for the review, glad you like it so far.**

**Purp-lex16754: Glad you like the story! Yeah the Cinderella stories do get old, and I have never seen one based off of Notre Dame so I guess this is unique.**

**Liz: I'm glad you're so interested!**

**Elize333: Yeah…sorry for the short chapter…I sometimes only have ideas that are short…which suck, or better ideas, but if I put them together the chapter would be too long. So I sometimes just go with a short chapter for a long chapter next time. **

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter will be particularly sad, but it'll show what Sora is going through. Graphic details. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~The Dancer~**

Sora sighed as he spun around the pole in his small training space at the mansion. He slid to the ground, his legs wrapped around the pole, a sad smile on his face. He stood after a moment, and lightly patted off his clothes, before looking up to find himself looking in a mirror. It had been put there so he could see his form when he danced.

All he saw when he danced though, was something not done for fun, but for the pleasure of others. The style of dances he was shown, while it was meant to be provocative, it wasn't meant to be used to give one's own body out. Sora looked himself over in the mirror, whenever he looked at into it, he felt disgusted. He felt dirty all over for what he was doing, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door. He looked in the mirror as the door opened to reveal Xemnas staring at him from the doorway. He stared at his young master dutifully, but did not turn around.

"Father has instructed that tonight your presence shall be needed after dinner, you are to prepare in your room during dinner."

Sora bowed his head, "Of course my lord. Is there any particular garment his wishes upon?"

"Father said he'd like the white one you bought, it made you look more innocent," Xemnas smirked giving Sora a predatory look.

"Of course my lord."

Xemnas exited the room closing the door behind him, so no other could see Sora practicing. Sora sighed before slumping to the floor, his back resting against the pole. Why did his life have to consist of this torture? He was so tired of it all, and he already knew it was only going to get worse when he turned of age.

_~Later that night~_

Sora stood in the study, now clad only in the silk white pants, with silver in it, which flowed down his legs. On his top was the simple silver and black vest that matched the pants, showing his chest to all who saw him. He stood in the center of the room, awaiting his masters to arrive, so he may give his performance for them.

This particular study had been modified just for Sora's performances; it wasn't used for work or business, just for Sora. It was fashioned with lounge chairs and couches, and in the middle was of course a pole for him to dance around. He wore no smile; he never did in his performances, not after the first time he had danced.

After that first time he had learned what was expected of him, and he had never had much joy for dancing again. He had begun to dread the days he was asked to perform, begun to dread having to dance, something he had enjoyed before then. Dancing used to feel right to him, it felt natural, like it was in his blood, now it just felt dirty, and made him feel disgusting.

He jolted as he heard the door open, and turned to look at his lords as they walked into the room. Xehanort smirked as his eyes scanned over the brunette's body, already eager for what was about to happen. Ansem and Xemnas both smirked, already just as excited as their father, after all they couldn't resist the brunette half the time. All three couldn't wait for the day when he would finally be of age.

"Well don't you look fantastic, I knew that color suited you, it makes you look so innocent," Xehanort complimented as he approached Sora, taking a lock of Sora's hair in his hand and smelling it, "And with that look in your eyes it makes you look even more delectable."

Sora stood there, not saying a thing, already used to the routine that had become a ritual since his first dance. Xehanort sat in the longue chair closest to Sora, as Ansem and Xemnas both sat on the couch behind Sora. He could already feel their eyes trained on him body, moving over every bit of skin they could see.

"Well?" Xehanort urged, folding his arms in front of himself.

Sora bowed his head and straightened his posture; he closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles so he could move freely. No matter how disgusted he felt, when he began dancing it felt like a second nature, and he seemed to forget everything at first, until after a few minutes in.

Sora's hips began to move, rhythmically, as his hands moved out from his sides, in waving motions with his hips. His hands went over his head as he turned, kicked up high in the middle of it. He began to move faster, moving around the space in between the seats, eyes still closed. His hands continuously outstretched from his body, and seemingly to pull him around by invisible strings. As he unconsciously grabbed a hold of the pole he wrapped a leg around it and swung around it, in the middle of his swing he flipped over so when he reached the bottom he was on his back.

He quickly stood back up, his hips swaying again, and his arms moving gracefully along with them. He bent down low at times, and even performed a split or two. He was so caught up in his movements that he forgot about everything till he heard clapping; he opened his eyes, but never stopped moving. His eyes moved to Xehanort who gestured for him to come over to him, his eyes watching him lustfully.

Sora moved over slowly, and as seductively as he could to his master. As he reached him he put his hands on the back of Xehanort's chair at either side of the man's shoulders. He put one knee up on the cushion on one side of Xehanort and the other knee on the other side. He was now held squatting somewhat over Xehanort. The man's hands still rest in his lap watching Sora intently, with a smirk.

Sora began to move his hips just so Xehanort could see what he was doing, not getting any closer, though not soon after Xehanort moved his hands to Sora's waist. He began to run his hands up Sora's waist and over his chest, and back down to his waist, and even down his upper thighs. His hands soon wandered back up and to Sora's ass where they began to move over his butt checks, and feel along his crack.

Sora was pulled closer so that he was practically grinding against Xehanort. The older man let out a nice long moan of pleasure, and Sora couldn't help a quiet gasp escape him as he felt the man's hard erection through his thin pants. Xehanort continued to hold Sora in place, and the brunette grinded against him, and finally when Xehanort felt he was close, he let Sora go.

Sora knew what was coming next and he slid off the chair and onto the ground on and onto his knees, still in front of the chair. Xehanort unbuckled his pants and pulled out his hard cock, it was standing proud in front of Sora. Sora leaned forward and took the member into his mouth, not once fighting his master's orders.

He bobbed his head up the long hard length, moaning around it as he felt Xehanort's hands in his hair. He felt the man's hands tighten in his brown locks after a little while and he was held firmly in place as the man shuddered. Warm liquid squirted in his mouth and Sora swallowed it, knowing he wouldn't be let up till it was all swallowed.

Sora was finally released and he gasped for air, though he didn't get long before he was pulled towards the couch by Ansem. He was pulled onto it, so he sat in Xemnas' lap, his pants rubbing against Xemnas' member. Before Sora could do anything his pants were pushed down so his semi-hard member could rub against Xemnas' hard one without anything in between. Xemnas began to move Sora's lower body for him to get him into the idea of what to do. As Xemnas did this Ansem moved Sora so he was bent a bit and his face was at Ansem's raised hips. Sora took the hard member of the eldest son in his mouth, moaning around it as his own member began to harden.

He continued to suck off Ansem as he was grinded against Xemnas, Xehanort watching the three with a smirk. As Ansem released into Sora's mouth, Xemnas released all over the brunette's chest, the vest having been pushed down a bit to avoid being dirtied. It now dropped to the floor as Sora released as well, and promptly went to collapse backwards.

Despite how tired he was he knew they weren't done yet. He was pushed onto the couch and Ansem knelt between his legs, taking his dick into his mouth. Xemnas stood and pulled Sora so he sat up right and began to pound into the brunette's mouth as Xehanort walked over and lifted Sora's hand to move over his own member.

Sora continued to service his lord and the second son as he was sucked by the first son. He moaned and attempted to buck but was held back by Ansem when he tried. As he released he felt Xehanort's hot seed splash onto his face as Xemnas' entire entire member was slammed into his mouth, causing Sora to gag. He swallowed all of Xemnas' seed before being allowed to breathe again.

Though they were far from done, his masters loved to send Sora over the edge over and over again till they were done with him. He was forced to service them continually as they played with his nipples and hole sending him into repeated orgasms. They ran their lengths all over him, even rubbing at his hole and crack teasingly and spraying all over his back.

The newest sensation was that of Xehanort's tongue as it crept up his ass. Sora moaned and squirmed at the new feeling, having never had something intrude down there before. He moaned, as it sent him over the edge yet again. As he sat on the floor, completely exhausted his masters stood before him, Xehanort once again fucking his mouth as Sora jerked his sons off. Before Xehanort could release into Sora's mouth he pulled out and all three of Sora's lords released over the brunettes face and body.

After they released Sora cleaned off their members before all three dressed. Sora watched them, his eyes now glazed over, his mind having gone blank as it normally did after a while. Xehanort glanced over him before turning to Xemnas.

"I believe it is your turn to clean up our darling pet for the night."

Xemnas nodded, "Of course father, and who is he to spend the night with?"

"Ansem shall get him tonight I suppose, only to be fair."

Sora barely paid them any mind; he already knew the next routine. One of the three would clean him up however they wanted, and then another would take him to bed. They never did anything, though Sora was felt up and jerked off and teased constantly throughout the night. He'd even awaken to find himself giving one of the three a blowjob. They seemed to love getting blowjobs from him when he was asleep, apparently he did it automatically.

"I shall go prepare my chambers for him then," Ansem stated.

Xehanort nodded before turning back to Sora, "Well good night, my pet."

Sora watched as Xehanort and Ansem left, leaving him with only Xemnas. Xemnas walked over to Sora and smirked down at him. Before Sora could even move, he felt Xemnas' hot, wet tongue running over every inch of his skin, cleaning him off the mixture of seeds his masters and given him. Xemnas continued to lick up the seed of his brother, father, and himself as he cleaned their pet. Once he had cleaned Sora off completely, he kissed the brunette, sharing the cum between the two of them.

Sora was pulled off the floor and dressed by Xemnas before being led down the hall to Ansem's room. He was pushed inside before Xemnas left him in the dark room. He nearly jumped as he felt hands wrap around him.

"You won't need those garments. Undress and get in the bed," Ansem ordered.

Sora was released and he stripped from his garments before moving to the bed and climbing in. He waited for Ansem to arrive before attempting to fall asleep, he heard rustling before the covers were moved. As the bed settled, he was unprepared for the arms that pulled him to a naked chest, and he blushed, as he felt Ansem's naked member at his back.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you, after all you are not of age yet. I just hate wearing clothes to bed, and why shouldn't I get to feel your body? It's much more pleasant with nothing on it."

Sora nodded, before resting his head on his lord's chest, attempting to sleep. Though he was having trouble as he felt Ansem's hands move along his body, teasing him. Though after a few jerks of his cock and a feel at his ass and chest he felt the hand still around his chest, effectively trapping him against Ansem as the lord fell asleep. Sora sighed, and fell asleep along with his lord, wondering how he'd wake up and if he'd actually sleep the whole night before Ansem needed to be serviced.

**~End ch. 6~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, poor Sora!**

**So I started classes again this week, fun. Anyways other than having two panels to get ready for Naka-kon, there isn't much besides work and school that'll keep me busy. My panels are mostly done already so writing will be one of my main focuses. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Purp-lex16754: Thanks for the update, and it was no problem replying to your review. I love hearing from you guys.**

**X-blade025: Well action will pick up soon; I really wanted to reveal Sora's duties.**

**Liz: Thanks for the review. What did you think of the chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Feeling Free~**

Sora stared out the window of Xehanort's study bored as his lord worked. He so wanted to go out but since his lord was home he was sure he couldn't. He glanced at his master as Xehanort stood from his desk, obviously done with his work.

"I'm going out now Sora, I have business that needs to be taken care of and I won't be back till late."

Sora almost jumped for joy, finding his chance to get out, "Well would it be all right if I go to the market?"

Xehanort raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I wanted to look at more accessories and stuff for my performances; surely that's a good enough reason?" Sora asked, looking at Xehanort.

"I suppose, one of my sons will be picking you up though."

Sora nodded, "Of course."

"Then hurry and get ready."

Sora nodded and hurriedly went to go grab his cloak; as soon as he did he went to meet Xehanort at the entrance. They both exited and got into the carriage which immediately began heading to the market. During the ride Sora was pulled close to Xehanort and Xehanort began to play with him as the carriage made its way down the cobbled streets.

Sora couldn't resist the moan that escaped from him as he grew hard. As much as he hated what was done to him, he couldn't resist giving in to the pleasure. He let out a quiet cry as he released into Xehanort's hand, and huffed as his master pulled his hand out of Sora's pants.

He was forced to watch as Xehanort licked his seed off of his hand before kissing Sora real fast. Sora resisted the urge to shudder before Xehanort pulled away as they reached the market. Sora quickly put his hood up to hide his beat red face and climbed out of the carriage. It took off not soon after with Xehanort inside and after it was out of site Sora began to make his way through the market.

He soon heard the sounds of a musical instrument he wasn't familiar with and followed the sound to it. He stopped as he saw the group from the other day, the girls putting on a show for the audience. Xion was dancing while Kairi played an Ocarina and Namine a hand harp, in Xion's hand she held a tambourine which she hit against her side or other hand every once and a while.

Sora pushed his way to the front and watched in amazement at Xion's movements. They were so graceful and beautiful, her body swaying in time with the gypsy music being played. Sora longed to join her, liking the idea of such a free flowing dance as hers. He could tell she was just letting her body move on its own to the music. Her movements were practiced but still captivating.

As the song ended Sora clapped with some of the audience and watched as a few dropped coins in their basket. He noticed the silver haired boy quickly collect the money and store it away as the girls took a quick break. He jolted as he noticed Xion staring at him with a smile. He waved slightly which made her approach him.

"Long time no see! You haven't been around lately."

Sora nodded, "Sorry, been busy with work."

Xion stared at him deep in thought, "Want to join me?"

Sora looked at her shocked, "I couldn't…I can't remove my hood or…"

Xion cut him off, "If you remove it away from site of others then no one will know."

Sora contemplated it before nodding, though a bit reluctant. He really did want to join her and have some fun for once. She pulled him to the back and made sure no one could see as he removed the cloak. She looked over his loose fitting white shirt and flowing dark blue pants. She smiled approvingly at the outfit.

"So you ready?"

"I…I guess…though how do I dance to the music? I've only done practiced dances."

Xion blinked, "Just let your body move with the flow. Don't think about it."

Sora wanted to ask her more before she pulled him back to the front. He could feel the guys from before eyes on him as he stood next to Xion. She nodded to Namine and Kairi to begin playing and they smiled nodding. As the music started Xion raised her hands and Sora copied her, he watched as she closed his eyes and he did so as well.

As the music began to pick up he began to feel his body move on its own. As he got more into it he heard Xion laugh and opened his eyes to look at her. She was watching him as they moved around each other in similar movements. Soon they were actually touching as they danced and making a spectacular show.

It seemed too soon when the song ended, and as Sora heard the crowd's applause and change being dropped in the basket he felt empty. For a few moments he had felt completely free of his fate, completely free of the chains that bound him. Though that brief moment after the dance where he laughed with Xion was quickly interrupted as a whistle was blown.

Guards appeared along with none other than Ansem, who glared over the gypsy group. Though when his eyes landed on Sora he looked absolutely livid, and Sora could only freeze. He heard the others jump quickly in alarm at the guard's appearance as many people scrambled away.

"Capture the gypsies!" Ansem ordered.

Before Sora could do anything his arm was grabbed by Xion who began to drag him away from the scene. Sora had enough time to grab his cloak before they ran from the guards. The gypsies ran into the back streets taking sudden turns as much as possible, and eventually losing most of the guards though they could still hear someone following them. They soon turned a corner and froze as they saw it was a dead end.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Kairi cried worriedly.

"We turn back and quick! We can get out of here if we move fast!" Riku ordered.

As they turned though the one that had followed them so closely appeared at the entrance of the alleyway. Sora stared, petrified at Ansem who glared at them all. Riku and the other guys quickly went to the front of the group as the man approached menacingly. Guards appeared behind him, though only a couple and Sora knew he had to do something.

"You're all under arrest. Come quietly and none of you shall be harmed."

Roxas glared, "Yeah right! You wouldn't mind killing us right now!"

Ansem glared, "I suppose you are going to resist then."

"It's better to die fighting then being killed for not fighting," Vanitas growled.

Sora watched as the guards drew their swords ready to attack the boys and he saw Ansem move to bring out his own sword. Sora acted fast before anyone could launch an attack and stood in the way, directly in front of Ansem and stared at him.

"Stop, don't hurt them please!" Sora pleaded.

Ansem glared at him, "And why shouldn't I?"

"I…If you don't…" Sora began, though he couldn't think of anything.

"What you have nothing you can threaten me with?"

Sora gritted his teeth knowing it to be true; Ansem was his lord so he couldn't fight him. The only thing that would make Ansem think of backing off maybe a threat to Sora himself. Sora nodded as he got an idea and quickly took Xion's knife from her and held it close to himself.

"If you don't let them go I'll use it on myself," Sora threatened.

"Sora! You don't know what you're talking about!" Kairi shouted.

Ventus looked at him confused, "They don't care about servants or gypsies, and they'll just let you do it!"

Sora ignored them and stared at Ansem who stared back, his eyes livid at Sora's defiance. He raised a hand and the guards put away their weapons without argument. Sora slowly lowered the knife but didn't let it go as Ansem took his hand off his sword. The gypsies looked really confused at this and looked between Sora and Ansem.

"They can go," Ansem stated before continuing, "And we are returning home."

"Who's we?" Namine whispered to Kairi.

Sora nodded, moving towards Ansem, and as soon as he was within the older man's reach he was yanked close and his wrists held tightly. He cringed as he dropped the knife from the pain in his wrists. He heard a growl, and smiled at his friends reassuringly at them and could see Xion and them looking at him worriedly and in confusion.

"Let these vermin go! My servant and I will be returning to the manor immediately," Ansem told the soldiers.

"Servant?" Roxas asked.

"Of course my lord," One soldier asked.

The other moved forward, "Should we contact Lord Xehanort about this?"

"My father doesn't need to be informed. I will let him know when he returns home, and I will also see to our servant's punishment for disobeying orders."

Sora looked down at the ground, not fighting Ansem as he talked with the guards. He couldn't look his friends in their eyes. They knew he was a servant before, but now they knew he was Xehanort's servant, the servant of the one who was bent on exterminating the gypsy race. Sora's arms were released and his cloak shoved at him, and he quickly put it on. As soon as he did he felt Ansem grab his wrist again and begin pulling him from the alley.

He never looked back even as he heard Xion scream his name. He only looked down, ignoring the gazes the crowds sent indiscreetly towards them. They soon reached the carriage and he felt dread fill him as he saw Xemnas standing near the carriage they were using. Sora was pushed into the carriage and his lords climbed in after him and slammed the door shut.

The carriage began to move down the streets and the ride was silent. He could feel the fury coming from his masters and he dreaded the moment they arrived home. The ride seemed to go by much faster than it did and Sora was pulled into the house roughly. Before he could react he was pulled down the stairs to the basement, passing many servants on their way down. He chose to ignore them, not even being able to glance at his parents as he was led to their punishment room. The door was slammed shut as soon as they entered the room and Sora cowered as he was grabbed roughly.

Xemnas began to undress him, pulling off the cloak and then ripping his shirt off. Sora cried out at the pain, not used to being treated so roughly. He felt his wrists being held firmly again and cold steel being wrapped around him. He was scared of what was going to happen as he stood in just his pants in front of his masters.

His eyes widened as he saw Ansem grab a whip and he began struggling. He shouted as the whip bit into his skin and tears began falling. He didn't know how long the punishment went on for; all he knew was the pain he was feeling. After what seemed like forever he heard them leave the room and he was left hanging, his head drooping onto his chest as he zoned out.

After a while he heard someone approach the room and he weakly lifted he head as Xehanort entered and glared at him. He could tell his lord was displeased with him and he was afraid of what was going to happen to him now.

"So you disobeyed my orders."

Sora nodded, "Y-yes…"

"Starting today you are no longer allowed out of this manor. If you take on step outside without myself or one of my sons with you then you shall be punished. Do you understand?

"Yes master…" Sora answered.

Sora felt Xehanort unlock the chains and he nearly collapsed to the floor, but his lord caught him before he hit it. Though this cause him a lot of pain due to the wounds all over his body. He allowed his master to drag him up the stairs and to his room before he was left alone. As he lay on the bed he heard a knock and Cloud enter.

Cloud gave him a worried look before moving to clean his wounds and put ointment on them. They couldn't have Sora obtaining any scars from what happened. His skin needed to look perfect no matter what. Sora just stared ahead, not fighting with Cloud or reacting. He glanced out the window as Cloud finished and finally allowed himself to collapse into a dark sleep, now locked firmly inside his own personal hell.

**~End ch. 7~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review.**

**Liz: Thanks for the review.**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, well hope you liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Assessing the Situation~**

The walk back through the hidden passageways was a quiet one, no one wanting to say anything about what happened. Everyone had a different thought about it weighing on their mind, and no one wanted to voice their thoughts out loud. Kairi and Namine silently walked, holding most of their salvaged items from the raid, every now and again glancing at Xion who wouldn't look at anyone. Riku hung near the back, just observing everyone, but his thoughts, like everyone else's, kept returning to Sora and he wondered if the brunette was okay.

As they finally made it into the village, and at the place where they normally parted. The silence was still thick, and before they parted the girls gave Xion a hug and Riku gave the others a pat on the back in reassurance. He then began to lead the two girls away from the siblings and to their homes, not trusting the idea of leaving them on their own.

Xion sighed before she was steered towards their house by Vanitas, again no one spoke, and the silence seemed to drown them all more than it did when the others were around. Xion wanted to talk, but just like her siblings she knew no one wanted to say anything out loud. There were just too many factors that they didn't like, and the person at the center of it wasn't any of them, but it was their baby brother. So no one wanted to even mention the chance that Sora might be in danger.

At the house the siblings went along their basic tasks. Xion went through all of their money they had been able save from the chase, and then counted it into their current stash. The silence continued for the next hour of two, and when their father arrived home, the siblings tried to act normal, but they still weren't able to talk well enough, their thoughts drifting back to Sora.

Zack glanced at his kids, knowing immediately that something else was off. As he was heading through town he had seen Kairi and Namine returning home. Those two had been off, they were normally happy and would greet him but they didn't seem to even notice him. Seeing Riku had worried him even more, the boy had seen him but instead of greeting him with words or even a nod of the head, the boy had only looked away, as if he knew something about Zack that would hurt him.

Of course his worry grew when he arrived home and barely heard a peep from any of his children. It was also unlike Xion and Ventus to not even greet him when he arrived home. Looking at the calculations of the stash it looked like they hadn't earned a lot which was definitely rare. Vanitas seemed more moody and distant then he normally was, and Roxas looked positively livid for some reason.

As they sat down for supper, he could tell that his kids were trying to at least act normal, but the fact that he couldn't get any of them to look him in the face proved something was off. As he examined them all he grew more worried and even more curious. What could have set them off to act so drastically different?

"What happened?" Zack questioned, finally tired of waiting.

The siblings looked at each other trying to decide who should talk before Roxas sighed, "Stupid guards and Xehanort's spawn showed up at the market."

Zack's eyes widened, "Are you all unharmed?"

"Oh yeah, we're just peachy, after all they let us go unscathed," Vanitas muttered darkly, in a tone Zack never heard his son take.

"Unscathed?"

"Yeah…after they cornered us in an alley…" Ventus muttered.

Zack sighed, now thoroughly confused and lost, "All right full story from the beginning please?"

No one talked right away, and Zack was beginning to lose his patience with his children. If they didn't tell him then there would be trouble to pay. Finally Xion looked him in the eyes, the first of his children to do so all night, and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were filled with fear, confusion, sorrow, and anger. Things he had never hoped to see in those eyes, and when he saw them in hers he feared the answer she would give him.

"We were dancing today, when Sora came by the market."

"Sora?" Zack asked, dreading beginning to fill him.

"Yeah, he joined me in a dance and as soon as it was over the guards appeared along with Ansem, Xehanort's son. After the initial surprise wore off we bolted, I grabbed Sora and dragged him along when he seemed to freeze," Xion continued.

"We ran through the alleyways, taking as many turns as possibly in hopes of losing them. Until we turned into a dead end. Unfortunatly Ansem was right on our tail the whole time and so were his guards. When we tried to exit he appeared at the entrance of the dead end," Ventus added.

Vanitas spoke next, "We took our positions in front of the girls, ready to protect them from the guards and Ansem. When Ansem was getting ready to attack…"

Zack stared at his son, worried about why he seemed at a loss for words, "What?"

"Sora went in between Ansem and us, threatening the lord. We told him Ansem wouldn't care to spare his life if Sora defied him, but oddly enough, Ansem talked to Sora and seemed to grow angrier. When Sora realized he had no leverage over Ansem he grabbed my knife and threatened to hurt himself."

Zack's eyes widened at that information, "What? Why?"

"Well…as soon as Ansem saw that he told the guards to let us go peacefully. We were all shocked and then Ansem said 'we are returning home'. We were confused as to who the other person Ansem spoke of until Sora approached him willingly. We of course reacted when Ansem grabbed him in a harsh grip but Sora did nothing to object or fight…" Xion stopped there take a deep breath.

Zack could feel his dread building, afraid of what happened next, "And?"

"Ansem stated that he and his servant were returning to the manor," Roxas said sadly.

"His…servant?"

Xion nodded, "Sora wouldn't look at us as he put his cloak back on and was dragged away from the alley by Ansem…"

"Are you saying that Sora is Xehanort's servant?"

Xion nodded, "I know it's true, Sora wouldn't look at us after Ansem said that. He must have thought we'd hate him for being Xehanort's servant."

Everyone remained quiet after that, all thinking of something different. Zack was glaring at the table, completely angry at Xehanort, but also worried for his son. Everything made sense now, with Sora being anyone else's servant it could have been a coincidence that he looked like his son and was named the same as his son. Finding out Sora was Xehanort's servant instantly proved that Sora was indeed Zack's son. It made sense that they hadn't been able to find Sora or any trace of him. After the bastard had killed Aerith he must have just taken Sora for his own, maybe he planned to use Sora to get to them.

Zack's eyes widened as he thought of something, "Xion?"

"Yes?" Xion asked, confused about why she was being addressed suddenly.

"When you first met Sora you said that he danced? That he bought dancing outfits from you?"

Xion thought back, though it wasn't hard to remember that day, "Yes, that's right."

"Sora's appearance…did it seem…I don't know like he'd been beaten?"

Xion thought it over, "No…why?"

"Normally a servant would be beaten for many reasons, it's very rare to see one without a single bruise…"

"I have to say something dad," Vanitas spoke up, as he realized what his father may be thinking.

"What?"

"He seemed quite small, skinny, and his skin looked perfect for a servant. Not only that but I wouldn't have been surprised if he could pass for a girl. He looked to be about the same height and weight as Xion. Heck with his hair out of its natural spikes he may even look like a younger male version of mom or even just a male version of Xion," Vanitas stated.

"Why's that matter?" Xion asked.

Zack met eyes with Vanitas, "So you think…"

"I do…if he was any other kind of servant then Ansem would have let him spill his blood earlier today, but he didn't. Also Sora is about 14 I'd say, it's been that long, and his birthday is soon."

"Why's that matter?" Ventus asked.

"Because the legal age for any person to be married off or have sex is 15 in this country," Roxas stated.

Ventus and Xion froze as they pieced it together, they hadn't thought of that as a possibility for why Sora was treated differently from a normal servant. After all Sora was a boy, they'd have thought a girl would be more likely to face that kind of treatment then Sora.

"So you're saying…Sora is a…" Xion couldn't say it out loud.

"I believe Sora is meant to be a sex slave," Vanitas spoke aloud what was on everyone's minds.

Zack stood up, slamming his fist on the table before stalking his way out of the house angrily. Xion looked sadly at the table, as she began to cry, just thinking of what her brother was going through. Ventus comforted her despite wanting to cry as well. Vanitas followed after their father as Roxas stayed with his other siblings, protecting them, but not showing his weakness by crying.

Zack angrily made his way to the elder's house, Vanitas following after him hurriedly, Riku has begun following them when they passed by him earlier. The situation hadn't been explained to the other boy, but he had never seen Zack so angry so he was worried. As they finally arrived at the elder's house Zack wasted no time just barging inside the house.

Kairi and Namine both looked surprised that the normally calm Zack would just burst inside. Diz looked at Zack and immediately knew something was wrong, he ushered his two daughters out of the room, knowing whatever this was about was serious.

"What is it Zack?"

Zack slammed his hands on the table, "I need to get into Xehanort's mansion."

"You know how foolish that is! I know you want revenge for Aerith and Angeal's death but to risk the entire city for that is stupid! You'd get caught and you know this."

"I'm not doing this for the damn revenge. I may want to kill Xehanort, even more now, but I have something else I need to get out of there."

"And what could that possibly be?" Diz asked.

"My son."

Diz's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Xion and the others met Sora, a boy who looks almost identical to Vanitas except for coloring, and who is a servant. He apparently is Xehanort's servant."

"You have no proof he is your son-" Diz began.

"He has the necklace that will lead him to this city."

Diz paused at that, now realizing how grave this might be, "Zack…"

"Even if I don't lead them here, if they get even one gypsy who may turn their back on us for riches they can figure out that the necklace will lead them here. Not only that…but…" Zack couldn't look the man in the eyes.

"What?"

"Sora's going to be turning 15 soon…and after that…after that…" Zack paused.

"After that?"

"I may never get my son back! Even if I do he may as well be broken and unable to even interact with any of us!"

"What does that matter?"

"Sora apparently looks like he could compete with Aerith and Xion in feminine looks," Zack snapped.

The room filled with silence, Riku's eyes widened as he realized what Zack meant. Diz was stunned, he wasn't sure what to say to them. Vanitas just watched the two men, not sure what to do.

"You mean…" Diz began.

Zack nodded, "Yes. Please let me go save my son."

Diz sighed, "Zack, you must wait. Let me see if I can get more information about the mansion before you rush in. It shouldn't take too long to figure it out."

"What do you plan to do?" Zack asked.

"I do not know yet, but I will have a plan in a day or two."

Zack wanted to argue but he just nodded, knowing he had to accept the plan for now. If he rushed in now, he could wind up not only hurting himself but his family and friends as well. He exited the house, not wanting to talk about what happened with a sigh. Vanitas bowed to Diz before going after his father. Riku just took his leave quietly, as he pondered what had just been revealed.

**~End ch. 8~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**silvermist1116: I couldn't have them hurt his precious skin.**

**animedprincess: yes we know it's going to happen but Xehanort doesn't.**

**Liz: favorite author? Really? *doesn't know what to say* glad you like the story so far.**

**Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it has been a while since my last update.**

**~A Spark~**

It had been a few days since the news of what Sora was to Xehanort had been revealed. Diz had been working hard on finding any info he could on Xehanort and the mansion. Riku knew that it'd take too long to get enough, they needed someone on the inside but Diz wouldn't risk it. Riku glanced over at Kairi who had just left her house, as an idea formed. He walked towards her, gaining her attention and she smiled, and listened to his request.

_~Leon~_

Leon sighed as he glanced over the servants carefully, making sure they all did their work properly. He glanced up as he saw Cloud coming from upstairs, or to be more accurate from Sora's room. Cloud had been tending Sora's wounds for the last few days, and they had begun to clear up. Still every time Cloud returned from Sora's room his eyes seemed even sadder than before.

Sora hadn't really reacted to any of the other servants when they tried to speak to him. He sometimes nodded for Leon and Cloud when they spoke with him, but he never spoke. Cloud was forced to watch their adopted son isolate himself from everyone else. Forced to watch as he only ate and looked out the window, he never interacted with anyone else. Their masters hadn't even approached the boy, not wanting to see him till he was fully healed.

Leon knew that the boy was taking the punishment very hard, he knew Sora didn't regret what he did, but he knew his son missed the outside world. That was what was killing Sora's spirit, the fact that he couldn't go outside. Sora was a child who couldn't be tied to one place, he had always liked being able to leave the mansion it's the only thing that probably kept him sane. Now that he was permanently locked inside the mansion, Leon had no idea what it would do to Sora; he only hoped that Sora would be able to hold his normal spark, though he doubted it.

He blinked as he saw Neku, a young boy that worked in the house, approach him. Neku seemed slightly nervous, and that caught Leon's attention. Normally the boy wouldn't be that nervous, but something must have happened.

"What is it?" Leon asked, slightly worried about what the boy needed.

Neku looked Leon directly in the eyes as he answered, "Someone just came to the back door requesting the head of the servants."

Leon raised an eyebrow before heading to the door, curious to see what this was about. As he opened the back door, he was surprised to see a young boy, possibly only a year older then Sora, standing outside the door. The boy had short silver hair, and sea green eyes, he wore a yellow and white vest with black lining and blue jeans.

The boy turned to look at Leon as soon as the door opened, and Leon almost froze. The boy's eyes definitely could intimidate people just by staring at them. He knew the boy was going to cause trouble no matter what the reason for him being there was.

"Can I help you with something?" Leon asked.

The boy nodded, "I'm looking for some work, and was hoping a big mansion like this could provide me with some."

Leon watched him, "And what is your name?"

"Riku," The boy answered.

"Why would you want to work here Riku? Surely you could find a better job by being an apprentice at your age."

Riku continued to stare at Leon coolly, "Apprenticeship doesn't interest me. To many things to learn, I just want to earn money and possibly have a place I can leave from when it's time for me to move on."

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't and apprenticeship be better for that?"

"No…for those jobs you need to be able to stay in one place. I might need to leave sometime soon."

Leon considered the boy; he had to admit the boy looked strong. He could probably help with lifting things and repairing parts of the mansion. As Leon thought about it there were several things the boy could do, but he'd need to talk to his masters first.

"I will need to talk to my lords before I decide fully, but if you can show me how well you work then I might consider it till then."

Riku nodded, "Of course, what needs to be done?"

"Well can you help carry supplies to the kitchen? Our shipment just arrived a little while ago."

Riku nodded and went to the direction that Leon pointed him to. He began carrying a bag of flour inside, careful under Leon's watchful gaze. As he made his way to the kitchen, he kept an eye out for Sora but saw nothing of him. As he set the last bag down, he noticed a blonde, with spiky hair like Roxas and Ventus, who looked rather frustrated.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked the man, slightly worried.

The blonde looked startled a bit, "I'm just in a hurry, and I forgot I needed to get something delivered, but I have another task I must attend to…"

"Can I help with one of the tasks?"

The blonde looked at him, "Well…I need to deliver these letters, I'm the fastest here for that so if you could take care of my other job that would be great."

"What's the other job?" Riku asked.

The blonde ignored him and called over a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. He knelt down next to the girl and began instructing her to take Riku to his next task. Riku also heard the blonde say that Leon was not to find out about this, or the masters. Riku blinked as the blonde then quickly departed from the room, leaving him with the small girl. He looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"I'm Rhyme! I'm to take you to the room where Cloud was to go!"

Riku smiled, "Thank you, and Cloud was the blonde correct?"

The little girl nodded before motioning Riku to follow her, he grabbed the supplies Cloud had left, noting that some of them were healing salves. He followed her up the stairs and away from the servant's quarters. He followed her through the mansion till they reached a closed door. Riku blinked and looked down at the girl who looked sad.

"Is everything okay?"

Rhyme shook her head, "I'm not allowed in…only Cloud and our masters are right now…no one else…so you must not let them know."

"I won't, I'll be right back okay?"

The girl nodded, and Riku readjusted the grip on the supplies that Cloud had left him. He watched as the little girl sat down against the opposite wall to wait for him. He opened the door and stepped into the room, his eyes widening as he took in the room.

Though plain in design it was definitely better than any room a servant would have. He almost thought it was one of the lord's room but noted how plain it looked so decided it wasn't. As he spotted the familiar brunette near the window as he looked around he knew whose room it was. Sora's back was to him as he looked outside the window, not even turning when the door closed.

"Sora…" Riku said, almost afraid of hurting the boy just by speaking to him.

Sora jolted, obviously not recognizing the voice as one he was familiar with. He turned from the window, and Riku felt his heart nearly shatter as he saw those dull eyes stare at him. Though when their eyes locked he noticed a look of fear return to them, though fear for who he wasn't sure.

Riku made his way over to Sora, and when he tried to touch the boy, Sora only flinched back. Riku blinked, but shook his head to clear his hurt feelings; Sora probably didn't trust him completely. He stepped back and looked at Sora, not sure what to do with the boy, or what Cloud's task was.

"Cloud had to run off somewhere…so I took over his job…so what is it that I need to do?"

Sora moved away from the window and to the bed where he sat down. Riku watched as he pulled his shirt off and resisted the urge to throw up. Despite the wounds being nearly healed, how many were littered over the boy's body made it truly gruesome to look at.

"Did you get these because of the other day?" Riku asked worriedly.

Sora didn't reply, he just went to take one of the containers of salve. Riku stopped him and took the jar for himself. He began to gently spread the salve over the healing cuts and watched as Sora flinched a bit. The whole process was quiet, and Riku hated that, Sora always seemed talkative and friendly, but now he was just silent.

"Sora…" Riku paused not sure what to say, "We're going to get you out of here."

Sora turned his head to look at Riku, his eyes showing confusion. Riku still saw nothing in Sora's deep blue eyes except for fear. What he said didn't even give the brunette hope, and that made Riku mad.

"Your father is looking for a way to save you as is your older brother," Riku assured.

Sora shook his head at that and Riku saw his eyes gave away even more of his confusion. Riku sighed, knowing it was useless to speak with Sora, he wasn't going to get the brunette to speak to him. As soon as he finished putting the salve on he went to the door, but stopped.

"Your masters aren't here…we could leave now and escape."

Sora's eyes widened and he shook his head. Riku watched him and approached the brunette, but felt hurt when Sora backed away from him in fear. Riku sighed before turning and leaving the room, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. As he exited he saw Rhyme stand up and look at him with hopeful eyes.

"How's Sora?"

Riku smiled sadly, "I don't know…he didn't talk to me…is that normal?"

Rhyme nodded sadly, "He doesn't speak to his parents either…"

Riku's eyes widened, "Parents?"

"Leon and Cloud…they were the ones assigned to raise Sora when our lord first brought him here…"

Riku noticed her sad look and knelt down next to her. He patted her on the head and gave her a reassuring smile. He could tell that she cared about Sora deeply, probably a sisterly love. Before he could say anything they heard a door open downstairs and Rhyme looked scared.

"We have to go…the lords are back!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs hurriedly and to the servant's quarter. Riku really wanted to go and punch out the lords for what they did to Sora but knew he needed to wait. For now he needed to worry about securing a position for himself inside the household.

**~End ch. 9~**

**I hope you liked the chapter, next chapter will center around Roxas and Axel, finally. Also still trying to find a pairing for Vanitas and Xion. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Guest: Riku is already in the picture, he was just a background character.**

**Bianca: Well they're at least closer now I guess.**

**Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update in a while! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~In~**

Riku sighed as he and Rhyme made it back to the kitchen in the servant's quarters without being spotted. His relief was short lived when he was grabbed by the back of his short roughly. He looked behind him to see Leon glaring down at him. He felt Rhyme shuffle away from him, but kept his eyes locked with the man's.

"I'm grateful that you took over Cloud's task for him, but next time you do so I will have to punish you, especially since I had you on another task," Leon warned.

"Why's it matter?" Riku asked.

Leon dropped him, "First of all you are not actually a member of the staff here so therefore allowing you entrance to the mansion could get me in trouble. Second, if the lords found out that a servant other then Cloud had done that task the servant would be punished and dismissed at least, at worst possibly jailed."

"What?" Riku asked shocked at the heavy consequence.

"If anyone goes against our lords then they are thoroughly punished, jail wouldn't be the worst punishment given. If anything, Xehanort may just silence you to keep what you saw a secret," Leon stated, "Anyways just remember I am the head of the servants, you must obey me if our lords don't order you to do something in person. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir…" Riku muttered, not liking the older man.

Leon nodded, and went to finish the supplies, Riku helping him unwillingly. A few minutes in though, a bell was rung and Leon stopped working. As he headed for the door leading upstairs, he motioned for Riku to follow. Riku hurried to catch up with the adult, taking a deep breath as he realized they were being summoned.

He gulped quietly as they made their way through the mansion before standing in front of Xehanort's office door. He watched as Leon knocked, and not a moment later they were told to enter. Leon entered the room, and made sure to stay ahead of Riku as they approached the desk. Riku kept his eyes trained ahead, not looking at either of the sons that were sitting in the chairs in front of their father. He could feel one of the son's eyes on him, and a quick glance told him it was Ansem who was looking him over.

"Is everything going smoothly Leon?" Xehanort asked.

Leon bowed his head, "Yes my lord."

"What is the condition of my…" Xehanort paused, his eyes having glanced at me, "…pet?"

"Cloud will have to give you a proper report on that once he returns from his task of delivering your letters. He had left right after he went to tend to him and I was not given the full report," Leon stated.

"Have him report to me immediately once he gets back," Xehanort stated, before nodding in my direction, "And who is he?"

Leon glanced slightly at me, "This young man came looking for a job here at the mansion. I put him to work carrying supplies in to test him out, but told him it was ultimately up to you to decide, my lord."

Riku watched as Xehanort waved him forward and followed the lord's orders. He could feel Xehanort studying him closely, looking him over while in deep thought. Riku kept looking straight ahead, keeping his calm and ignoring the old man the best he could.

"Are you strong boy?" Xehanort asked after a few.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you follow orders well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you give any information about me to my enemies?"

"No, sir."

"Would you keep everything that happens in this house a secret?"

"Yes, sir."

Xehanort sat back, watching him closely once more. Riku could practically se the wheels turning in the man's head. It seemed like forever before the man looked back to Leon.

"Get him a room and have him begin working immediately. We need a good strong hand around here," Xehanort told the brunette.

"Yes, my lord."

Xehanort nodded, "You are both dismissed."

Riku watched as Leon bowed and turned to leave the room, and followed after the older man. He breathed a sigh of relief once they were out of the office and Leon glanced at him again before heading back downstairs. Riku followed, waiting for the man's orders as he remained silent. Before the brunette could say anything as they reached the kitchen, the door opened and Cloud entered looking slightly out of breath.

"Cloud," Leon called as he turned to the blonde.

"Yes?" Cloud asked as he glanced quickly at Riku.

"The lords want to know of their pet's status. Have Riku tell you what he saw and then get up their right away. Riku come see me immediately afterwards," Leon ordered.

Riku nodded as he looked at Cloud once the brunette walked away and the blonde began to speak, "So how were the cuts?"

"They looked like they are healing well, maybe a few more days?"

Cloud nodded, "Thank you…now get to Leon immediately."

_~Cloud~_

Cloud began heading up the stairs as soon as Riku went to find Leon. He sighed, as he realized what Riku's reply most likely meant for Sora. If the cuts were going to be fully healed in a few days then he would be made to begin working again and soon. Cloud hated his son's life but knew there was nothing he could do for him. He broke out of his thoughts as he found himself in front of his lord's office.

Cloud knocked once and waited, till he heard someone call from within the room, "Come in!"

Cloud entered the room, and made sure to close the door behind him. He walked towards the desk slowly, eyes only facing forward and only concentrating on Xehanort. He didn't care about the lord's two sons. He resisted the urge to grit his teeth when he noticed Xehanort seemingly perk up at the sight of him, knowing the man knew their meeting was about Sora.

Before Cloud could say anything Xehanort spoke, "Well? How is his condition?"

"He'll be fully healed in a few days at most," The blonde answered.

"Will any scars be left?" Ansem asked as he approached his father's desk.

The blonde resisted the urge to sigh, "I do not believe so, and the wounds have been healing nicely so there shouldn't be a single scar."

"Good," Xehanort said with a pleased smirk, "You are dismissed; I have business to attend to."

Cloud bowed before leaving, knowing exactly what business his lord had to attend to. It was obvious that the man was keen on getting Sora back on his job, so he was probably planning to have the boy start practicing now. That way once his skin was perfect again, the young brunette could go about servicing his lords again.

Cloud held down the urge to throw up as he returned to the servant's quarters. He immediately went to his bedroom and shut the door, ignoring Leon telling him dinner was ready for the servants. He lay down on the bed, and tried to clear his head, hating what he knew was going to happen to his son again.

_~Sora~_

The brunette stared out the window sadly, keeping out of sight of any unwanted eyes so as not to alert anyone of his presence in the lords' house. His eyes downcast as he watched people walk along the streets freely, missing his freedom already. He moved his eyes up from the street to the sky, and watched the changing colors as the sun sank, smiling. Though the special moment was ruined as he heard a knock on the door.

He turned his hand dropping from the curtain as the door opened without his permission. His sunken eyes met those of his Lord Ansem's prideful and lustful golden ones. Ansem walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and Sora obediently moved to his bed, knowing he would be ordered to take a seat. As soon as he sat on the bed, his lord joined him, and immediately pulled the brunette close. Sora resisted the urge to shiver and move away from the man, hating the touch.

He felt the man's hand pull the bottom of his shirt up, allowing the older man to see his back. Ansem's face moved close to his ear and he shivered as warm breath hit his ear. The silver-haired man's head leaned against his, the lord's lips ghosting over his ear. Sora resisted the urge to once again jump away from the uncomfortable position.

"Those are healing up very nicely, the skin in definitely smoother and not a hint of a scar will be left," Ansem spoke directly into Sora's ear.

"Yes, sir…"

"Father wishes for you to begin your practices again. As soon as the last cut is gone, you will perform for us," Ansem explained smirking as he licked Sora's ear.

Sora shivered, "Of course my lord."

They sat there in silence, the lord moving his tongue over Sora's ear occasionally, causing the young boy to shiver. Sora waited patiently for the lord to be done and for the time where he would be left alone. Xehanort and Xemnas hated seeing him with marred skin, so he was never given attention by them. So Ansem paying such close attention to him was definitely weird indeed.

"Even with those wounds you're just as beautiful," Ansem whispered lustfully, "In fact I think they add to your beauty."

Sora's eyes widened before he clenched them closed tightly, wishing for the older man to leave. He had no such luck as he was pushed onto his back and the older man covered his body immediately. He felt the man's hands move all over his body, especially over his private and ass. He didn't fight as the man massaged his ass cheeks, a finger circling his entrance every once in a while.

Before the man could continue the door to the bedroom opened and Xemnas appeared in the door way. He watched the scene, but didn't move to help immediately, but his eyes did sweep over Sora and his look grew hungrier. Ansem's movements stopped, and his eyes narrowed as he moved away from the brunette to look at his brother, his eyes showing his displeasure.

"What?" Ansem snapped.

"Father said that you are not allowed to touch Sora just yet," Xemnas stated, "He says he wants the first chance to claim the boy again."

Ansem clenched his teeth, "Fine."

He abruptly pulled away from Sora completely and stormed out of the room. Sora sat up weakly, watching Xemnas as he did so. Xemnas tore his eyes away from Sora resisting the temptation to take the boy and exited the room. Sora sighed as he sank on the bed, after changing his clothes. He wanted to get away from this place so bad, but he knew he would be trapped here for the rest of his life.

**~End ch. 10~**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I had summer school and two papers due the same week when I was trying to get back to writing. Also my friend convinced me to do a write a novel in a month challenge, that didn't work out but my mind was on that before my papers came up. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Hinata's Shadow1: Yes they do seem to get that end.**

**redrune75: Thanks for the review.**

**LunarEclipses: Sorry it took so long!**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't update in a while! I hope you'll like this new chapter though!**

**~Safety~**

Roxas watched Xion from the shadows as she danced with Ventus, who wasn't as graceful as Sora. The blonde sighed as he kept watch for any guards nearing his siblings, Vanitas would normally be with them but he had gone to check on Riku. Kairi and Namine were both absent that day, Diz ordering visits to the city to be rarer and if they must go to do so in small groups.

He froze for a split second as he caught sight of movement at the edge of the crowd. He briefly noted the guards uniform before he rushed out from the alley he had hid in. Xion and Ventus met his eyes before they dashed away in the opposite direction of the guards. Roxas quickly knocked down one of the guards, drawing the other's attention to him.

He smirked before turning and darting away into the crowd, he made sure not to get too far ahead so that the guards continued to follow him. He knew that once he got most the guards on his tail that Ventus and Xion could deal with the few that may have followed them. He glanced back briefly to see the guards splitting up, his eyes widening as he realized they plan to cut him off.

He glanced up as he noticed the church ahead, he knew he'd be safe once he made it inside. He dashed between groups of people, noting how the guards seemed to disappear from his site. He didn't slow though, believing it to be a trap, as soon as he got to the doors he slammed the open and ran inside. He closed the doors behind himself quickly, knowing that he was safe for the moment.

He looked up at the ceiling as he moved further into the church, he'd need to find a hiding place. While he was safe if given the chance the guards would try to drag him out if he was too close to the entrance. Also if they were indeed allowed in, he wouldn't put it past them to try and break the sanctuary rules, so he needed to hide.

He paused as he glanced up at the rose window directly above him, admiring its beauty. He paused but didn't turn around as he heard something move behind him. He waited for the other to get closer, but was shocked when they kept their distance, but he still didn't turn.

"You want to face me blondie? I'm smart enough not to sneak up on you, not after what you did to my guards," A cocky male voice spoke up.

Roxas turned and his eyes widened briefly as he met green eyes, and he was amazed by how the man's hair looked like it was on fire, from how deep the red was. Roxas noted the guards uniform, and realized the guard must be the captain of the guard by the fact that it was a more elaborate style, which was just great.

"What do you want? If it's too arrest me, you'll have to drag me out," Roxas stated boldly, not willing to back down to this man.

The red-head smirked, "Nothing of the sort, just figured I'd introduce myself, after how much trouble you've given my guards."

"Don't bother with it, we won't be meeting again, so I have no need to meet know you," Roxas replied.

"My name's Axel, and you are?"

Roxas stared at the man suspiciously, couldn't the guy get take a hint? The red-head waited patiently for him to respond, still smirking at Roxas. Roxas began to feel annoyed by all the staring and finally gave in, if only to get the guy to leave him alone.

"It's Roxas if you must know you impertinent moron," Roxas snapped.

Axel smirked, "Well aren't you a spit ball, Roxas."

Roxas glared, "I have no need to be respectful to a guard who wouldn't hesitate to strike my family or I down."

"As long as you're in here, I can do nothing."

Roxas paused but didn't let his guard down, "Why are you being so...civil towards me?"

"You intrigue me is all," Axel stated as he turned to walk away.

"Wait...is that all?" Roxas asked confused.

Axel paused, "You're two friends are fine, my guards called off the search for them after you escaped into here."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Believe what you want, I suggest you stay here for now though just to be safe," Axel responded.

Roxas watched as the man left before collapsing against a pillar. He watched the door close and took little notice of a priest telling him that while he stayed in the church he had nothing to worry about. Roxas stared up at the lancet windows and sighed, before he closed his eyes. How he wished he could just get back to his family.

_~Vanitas~_

Vanitas walked between the houses, staying out of sight as much as possible. He saw the house ahead of him and waited for a few moments. He looked at the back yard where he saw Riku doing some work. He whistled and saw his friend look up and in his direction, but the boy made no move to approach him.

Riku looked towards the house before making a few signs with his hands. Vanitas watched closely and nodded as he was updated. Riku then looked up to the upper floors of the house and signed to Vanitas a number and area, Vanitas counted the windows on the front and paused as he saw movement behind a curtain. He nodded at Riku before disappearing back into the shadows.

He had gotten Sora's exact position in the house, now they just need a plan. He hoped Riku would think of a way to get them more accurate information, as this was too risky. Vanitas left the area, being careful to avoid the main streets, he needed to check on his siblings as soon as possible.

**~End ch. 11~**

**Finally updated, and finally with Roxas and Axel meeting. So been debating on who Xion and Vanitas should be with.**

**In previous stories these were who they were paired with:**

**Vanitas x Hope (FF13)**

**Xion x Marluxia**

**Anyone have any suggestion or do you like those pairings for them? I'm wanting to do a chapter around them sometime soon.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Breaking6883: Hopefully Ventus will meet Terra soon, not sure yet when.**

**Vertigo Step: Sorry I haven't updated! It's been such a hectic year...and I just feel like doing nothing when I have free time...working on forcing myself to write more!**

**Pocket Princess 12: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the review!**

**Jenmoon1: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the review!**

**TheLongLakePrincess: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the review!**

**Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A beginning~**

Riku moved through the mansion slowly and carefully, even though the lords were gone he was still cautious. He had already peeked into Sora's bedroom and was worried when he saw the boy wasn't inside. Searching the lower floors showed no signs of the brunette and he was very careful as he moved along the upper floor.

He stopped at a door as he heard movement inside and looked at it before looking down the hall to be safe. He then carefully nudged the door open, noting how bright the room seemed to be. Though he didn't watch the door much as he saw who was inside. His eyes widened as they landed on the brunette he had been searching for.

Sora moved with so much grace that Riku though Xion couldn't compare. The brunette seemed so caught up in the movement he didn't notice his guest fully enter the room. As Riku watched he couldn't help falling for the brunette, he had found him interesting before but this dance captivated his attention.

Riku was so amazed that he stepped further into the room and accidentally bumped into something. The item clattered to the floor and startled Sora out of his dance. Sora turned and stared at him terrified, and Riku felt his heartache at the look of pure fear in his eyes. Riku swallowed and straightened as he carefully approached the brunette.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Riku promised.

Sora shook his head, "You're not supposed to be in here..."

"I know...but I was worried about you..." Riku stated as he saw Sora somewhat calm down.

"Why?"

"Because I care," Riku stated.

Sora looked at Riku before turning and shaking his head, Riku noted a look of despair in his face. Riku was worried about the brunette's reaction and he reached out a hand to touch Sora's shoulder. Sora jerked away though as soon as the hand was placed on him.

"I don't believe that at all."

Riku blinked, "Why not?"

"Because! That look in your eyes when I first realized you were in here!" Sora argued as he turned and glared at Riku.

Riku jerked back as he realized what Sora was talking about. He must have had the exact same look that those bastards did when they saw Sora. Except Sora probably saw it from them every minute of his life. Riku shook his head to clear his thoughts before watching Sora again.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to look at you in such a way..." Riku groaned as he tried to think of something to say, "I just was thinking that I've never seen someone dance so beautifully."

Sora turned to look at him, "Why are you talking to me?"

"I want to get to know you," Riku replied.

Sora looked down, "What's there to know?"

"There's plenty, I want to know your hobbies, aside from dancing, and all that. You're a complete mystery to me."

Sora smiled, "No one has ever wanted to just know about me..."

"Then let me be the first, I won't hurt you, I promise." Riku held his hand out to Sora.

Sora looked at it and had a look of uncertainty. After a moment he reached out tentatively and grasped Riku's hand. Riku wrapped his hand around Sora's comfortingly and pulled the boy to a corner. He sat down, pulling the brunette with him and smiled at the boy's confused look.

"What's your favorite color?" Riku asked.

Sora blinked as he watched Riku his eyes meeting the other boys, "It's kind of a mix...I like the colors reflected on the water..."

"Really? That's very specific...and amazing...never heard such an answer," Riku stated.

"Yours?"

Riku thought about it for a second, "Blue...like yours."

Sora blushed as he heard that and looked away from the boy. Riku smiled gently at the boy before looking at the closed and covered window.

"Do you know anything about your parents?"

Sora looked up at him, "Nothing...you mentioned the other day though something about my father?"

Riku nodded, "Xion's family lost two family members years ago...her mother and her youngest sibling..."

"And you think that's me why?"

"The baby's name was Sora...and you look just like Vanitas, and you have Aerith's looks, the others even think you could be him," Riku explained.

Sora looked up at him, hope showing briefly, "You really think I'm their brother?"

Riku nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't lie to you."

Before they could continue Sora jolted as he heard something outside. He got up and went to the window and glanced out before turning to Riku, his eyes telling him everything. Riku nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly rushed down the stairs and back into the kitchen, and just as he was safe he heard the door open not a second later.

He leaned against the wall and smiled as he caught his breath. It felt wonderful to have finally just talked to Sora. He couldn't wait to speak with the boy more, and he hated having to leave the boy.

_~Xemnas~_

Sora paused in his movements as he heard the door creak open. He glanced back at Xemnas who watched him keenly. The man approached the boy and he didn't back away from the man. As the older glanced into Sora's eyes, he was surprised to see some light had seemed to return to those eyes.

"How are your wounds?" Xemnas asked.

Sora watched him, "Almost healed."

Xemnas kept looking him over, knowing something was very different about the boy. Sora fidgeted a bit he noted, but the boy seemed different to him. Xemnas didn't much like how the boy had changed, something had definitely happened to change the boy, his father would not like this.

"Then you shall perform for us soon," Xemnas ordered.

Sora nodded, "Of course, my lord."

Xemnas frowned before leaving the room without another word. He slammed the door shut as he exited and made his way to his father's office. He entered and his father looked up at him immediately. He paused in what he was saying to Ansem as he took in the look his youngest had.

"Something is up with him," Xemnas stated.

Ansem raised an eyebrow, "Up with him?"

"Some light seems to have returned to his eyes," Xemnas explained.

Xehanort frowned, "It's probably only because of the break he's had."

"Once he's fully healed we'll break him again, that's all that matters. Besides it just means it'll be even more fun," Ansem stated.

"Right," Xemnas agreed.

_~Zack~_

Zack watched as Vanitas relayed what Riku had told him earlier that day. Those trusted among them nodded as they took in the information. While it was dangerous to get involved, if they didn't and even one of them turned for money they could all be doomed.

"We shall begin the plans soon, but first there is another matter," Diz spoke.

Zack looked confused, "What's that?"

"On the off chance that something may go wrong we need to be prepared," Diz stated.

Vanitas watched Diz, "What do you mean?"

"We plan to move the women and children to another safe haven," A male voice spoke from behind Zack and Vanitas.

They turned to see a tall man with long pink hair standing in the doorway, he wore a black coat. Diz stood and approached the man, they shook hands and the man glanced around the room in interest.

"Marluxia here has agreed to take as many of our citizens as he can in his city," Diz explained.

"Why?" Zack demanded.

"Look even if you succeed there is not guarantee that we'll be safe. If Xehanort isn't taken care of then he'll come after us all, and no one here will be safe," Marluxia stated.

Diz nodded, "It'll be safer for those going helping in the rescue to escape if they don't have to worry about the safety of those in the city."

"So I am to get as many of your people out as possible before the mission begins," Marluxia stated.

Zack nodded though he had a worried look on his face, "I appreciate it..."

"I promise nothing will happen to your children," Marluxia promised.

Zack nodded before he turned and left the room, Vanitas following after. They didn't say anything the entire trip home. When they arrived they both noted that Xion and the twins were all asleep and Zack sighed.

"I don't want us to be separated again..." He whispered.

"They'll be fine, everything will be fine," Vanitas assured.

Zack nodded before moving to his room, Vanitas covering his siblings up with a blanket before leaning against the coach as he sat down. He closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep next to his siblings, not bothering to move to his room.

**~End ch. 12~**

**I started this chapter last Friday, but then went on vacation so I just now finished it.**

**Who should be with who?**

**I still need a pairing for Vanitas, any ideas?**

**Xion and Ventus will be meeting their partners soon enough, and Roxas already met Axel. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Yoyito: I'm glad you liked the meeting of Roxas and Axel. Sora will be helped, I have it planned out now.**

**Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~A Change~**

Roxas leaned against the wall of a building as he stayed hidden from the guards. He had snuck out of the city again, despite his father strictly telling him not to. He sighed as he leaned back once again after checking to make sure no one was approaching the alleyway.

He didn't want to leave the city without his father and eldest brother, even though they both trusted him to protect Xion and Ventus. He just felt like if he did the mission would fail, and he didn't want that. He felt like there was more he could do to help the mission.

A voice pulled him from his thoughts, "So...you escaped I see?"

Roxas jolted as he looked up at the person who spoke eyes widening as he saw the guard from the other day, "You!"

"Yes?" Axel asked as he smirked at the blonde.

Roxas glared, "You going to arrest me now?"

"No," replied the red-head.

"Why not?" the blonde asked confused.

Axel smiled, "I said you intrigue me."

"Intrigue you how?"

"Well let's start with how you escaped the church," Axel began.

Roxas sighed, "If you must know, I climbed down the outside."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's impressive Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie," Roxas growled.

Axel chuckled, "Right sorry, Roxas."

They just stayed there for a while longer before Axel looked around the street in boredom. Roxas took that time to examine him closer, taking in all his features. He had to admit that the man was quite handsome, and if he hadn't been a guard very dateable. Roxas shook his head at those strange thoughts and tried to fight the growing blush.

"So have you lived here long?" Axel spoke up suddenly.

Roxas glanced at him, "I have...why?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a few things about the city?" Axel requested.

Roxas huffed, "Shouldn't you already know?"

"I am from here, but I've been away on duty for a long time...everything's changed," Axel commented as he looked around.

Roxas sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Xehanort and his sons, know anything about them?" Axel asked.

Roxas froze, "That's a pretty daring question."

"It's a pretty important subject," Axel replied.

Roxas sat there silently, debating if he should tell Axel anything or just run. He had a feeling that if he ran Axel would chase him, and if he didn't then the red-head would just find him another day. Roxas sighed before looking up at Axel once again to see those green eyes staring at him intently.

"They're bastards that kill innocent people just for being different, they don't care for the welfare of their own people, just their power," Roxas spoke angrily.

Axel watched him, "Sounds like you have a grudge."

"They killed my mother and uncle, along with dozens of other people I know, not only that..." Roxas paused as he bit his lip.

Axel knelt next to him at Roxas' pause and the blonde looked up at him startled. Axel could see fear, and worry in the blonde's eyes and it made him mad. Roxas was shocked to see several emotions flit across Axel's face, especially hatred, but it wasn't directed at him.

"What else have they done?" Axel demanded.

Roxas looked away, "They're monsters that get away with anything, even if it means kidnapping a child and using them for their own damn pleasure..."

Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders harshly, "Did they do that to you?"

Roxas looked up and was stunned to see anger and worry in the man's eyes. He noted that the anger again wasn't at him but the lords. He felt his heart skip a beat as he began to realize that the man truly seemed worried about him.

Roxas shook his head, "No...but they did it and are doing it to someone very important to me..."

"A girlfriend?" Axel asked, his voice sounding a bit disappointed.

"No...my baby brother..."

Axel sighed, "Those bastards..."

Before they could continue talking a bell chimed not far away and Axel cursed the timing. He bid goodbye to the blonde and made his way to his meeting with the lords. Roxas only watched him leave before he too took his leave, not being able to forget what just transpired between them.

_~Axel~_

Axel knocked on the door of his lord's house and waited for it to be opened. It opened after a moment thanks to a silver haired boy, who he would have taken for one of Xehanort's son but seemed different then one raised in such an environment.

"I'm here to see Xehanort," Axel explained.

The boy nodded, "My lord is in his study."

Axel followed the boy down the hall and to a large door and the boy knocked. He heard a muffled call of one moment and the boy nodded before leaving Axel before the door. Axel leaned closer to the door to hear what was happening inside. He noted the sound of shuffling and rustling as well as what sounded like a moan come from inside.

"Come in now!" A voice called after a moment.

Axel opened the door to see a small brunette standing at Xehanort's side and the lord looking slightly smug. Xehanort nodded in greeting at Axel before turning to the boy and whispering to him. The boy nodded and bowed before heading for the door, Axel noted the boy's appearance and met his blue eyes briefly. He had only seen eyes that blue on one other person, and his blood ran cold as realization hit him.

"Captain?" Xehanort called.

Axel straightened and walked to the lord, putting on his best poker face as they got down to business. He noted though that the lord seemed quite distracted and he felt sick as he realized why he was. It didn't take long for him to finish his business with the lord and he saw himself out shortly after. He made a note to try and find out more about the boy, he wasn't going to let his blonde suffer anymore with worry over his brother.

_~Sora~_

Sora stood once more in the study waiting for his lords to arrive. It was to be his first performance since he had fully healed. He didn't have to wait long as the door to the room opened. He turned to face his lords who all watched him lustfully and he nodded his head in greeting.

Once they were settled he began his death, similar to all the ones he had done before, though the music was different so the speed and style was slightly different. He resisted the urge to shudder as he became nervous about what was going to happen to him soon. He heard Xehanort clear his throat and he looked at his lord, and waited for his order.

Xehanort stood and approached the boy with a predatory look. Sora wasn't sure what his lord was planning but a moment later he was pushed to his knees. Xehanort's pants were dropped and his hard dick was presented to Sora. Before Sora could move his head was grabbed roughly between Xehanort's hands. Xehanort thrust into Sora's mouth and the boy gagged but did not resist.

Xehanort continued to thrust in and out of Sora, his speed picking up as he moaned. Sora knew it wouldn't be long till his master released into his mouth. It had been far too long for his lords and he knew the night was going to be very long. Xehanort slammed all the way into the hilt and came deep into Sora's throat making the boy choke for a moment before swallowing.

As the man pulled away, Sora felt one of the sons grab his arms and bind them behind his back. The other end was wrapped around the pole so he couldn't move from his position. His hands were stretched behind him slightly and he had to adjust, but that just gave his lords a better idea. The other end of his arms bond was pulled even higher so he was squatting and Xemnas grabbed one of his legs, pulling it forward. Soon he was tied up completely, his legs spread and bent in front of him so his head and upper back leaned against the pole and he was forced to squat. Another strip of cloth found its way over his eyes and he was scared of this new position.

Before he could say anything a cock had slammed its way into his mouth again, the owner standing over his body. He felt hands touching him everywhere below his waist, a mouth and hand alternating service on his own erection as a finger teased his hole.

Sora cried out as he felt the finger slip into him roughly and heard his lords chuckle in pleasure at his cries. He felt another finger and then another, but the attention on his member and the cock in his mouth distracted him. He came not long after due to all the pleasure he was receiving, and the one above him came into his mouth at the same time. As soon as the member left his mouth his head was pulled to one side and he was forced to take another.

He felt the fingers in his ass leave as two hands pulled his ass further apart, someone taking his cock into their mouth. He cried out around the erection in his mouth as he felt something large intrude into his hole. From how it moved and felt uneven he could tell it wasn't one of their dicks, from the feel of it and the movements he almost wanted to guess a hand.

"Look at that, taking my whole fist into his tight virgin ass," Xehanort taunted.

"It looks wonderful father," Xemnas spoke from above Sora, continuing to shove his dick into Sora's mouth.

The mouth on his dick left as Ansem spoke, "That hole looks so inviting."

Before Sora could say anything the fist was removed from his ass and a tongue began to lick inside his hole. Ansem once again began servicing Sora and the brunette flew over the edge soon after. Xemnas came into his mouth before letting his head go and joining his family at the boy's privates. Xehanort pulled back from the hole, and no one did anything as Ansem released Sora's cock.

"It's twitching so much, it wants us in there, it's practically begging for it," Ansem taunted the brunette.

Xemnas chuckled, "Well we better fill it up with something."

Before Sora could react he felt the hands examining his ass once more and felt one of them slip their fist back inside him before pounding it into him. He moaned and gasped at the feeling, it sent sparks through his entire body. He cried out as he felt fingers pulling the hole open even further to try and get more room for another hand or a few fingers. He felt so filled that he was gasping so head he couldn't breathe.

Sora came faster than ever from the constant attention he was receiving and his lords laughed as the fluid splashed onto his chest. The hands and fingers were removed from his now gaping hole and he moaned in displeasure at the loss of contact. He felt his hole twitching as he was being untied and his blindfold removed.

He looked up at Xehanort with lust-filled eyes, not being able to contain his excitement. His lord smirked down at him before looking at Ansem. The son nodded as the other two moved from the room and began to clean off Sora's chest.

After Ansem was done he grabbed Sora, and didn't bother dressing him before pulling the boy out of the room. Sora weakly followed, trying to ignore the pain in his ass as they went down the hall. He didn't care that he was stark naked and being led through the house, his mind still lost to all the pleasure he had felt.

They stopped at a door and Sora was thrown roughly inside by Ansem and he looked around a bit dazed as he landed on the floor. He heard a chuckle and looked to the bed to see he was in Xehanort's room. Sora stood shakily and approached the bed before climbing onto it.

Almost immediately he was pulled onto his lord and the man began to lick and play with the brunette's nipples. Sora groaned as he lowered his body to sit on the man's softening dick. The dick rested in Sora's crack, but of course did not enter. The man kissed Sora deeply as he still toyed with the brunette's nipples, before long he was over Sora again, the boy's back pressed into the mattress.

The evening carried on in such a manner where they both serviced each other greatly, and Sora was a tired mess barely able to think after they were done. He lay on the bed breathing deeply as Xehanort pulled him close to his chest. Sora didn't fight the man as he drifted off to sleep, the man's hand running through his hair. Xehanort only watched the boy contentedly as he fell into a deep sleep, his breath ghosting over Xehanort's chest.

The man chuckled quietly as he realized that he would most likely need to wake up the boy latter on in the night for another round. For now though he'd let him sleep so that they would have the energy needed when it was time.

_~Riku~_

Riku moved slowly through the manor hoping to come to Sora's bedroom and comfort the brunette. As he arrived at the top floor he noted that Sora's door was open, and from a quick peek inside he saw that the brunette was not inside. He moved down the hall quietly, hoping the boy was in his studio but paused as he heard sounds from a room.

He noted that the room was Xehanort's and as he leaned in he heard moans and gasps coming from inside. He noted the fact that there were two sets and realized that the man had Sora sharing his bed. The silver haired boy gritted his teeth and held back his rage before making his way back to his own room.

**~End Ch. 13~**

**Hope you liked the chapter! So this story is starting to wind down to a close, maybe a few more chapters but overall we're starting to get to the end.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Bellatrix Trickster: You'll see the pairings in the next chapter, they were supposed to appear in this one but...it got pushed back.**

**Jenmoon1: Lea for Vanitas? So have both Axel and Lea? I could do that...ooohhh or Isa? Decisions...**

**Yoyito: While Riku's with him he can't do anything yet.**

**SoraROCK: They'll save Sora, the ending will be spectacular. **

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~Moving Forward~**

Xion sighed as she packed the last of her bags, Ventus dropping his bags by the door as he looked at Roxas who glared out the window angrily. Xion looked up as Zack and Vanitas walked into the room. Xion ran to her dad and hugged him tightly, not wanting to be separated from her family again.

"It'll be okay," Zack promised.

"But..." Xion began.

"You'll have Ventus and Roxas, they'll take care of you," Zack assured, "We'll be along soon."

"Can't I stay with you?" Roxas asked as he walked to his dad.

Zack shook his head, "You need to go with them."

"But I can help!" Roxas argued.

"You'll only get in the way," Zack scolded the blonde.

Roxas froze as he heard what his father said. He glared at him before running out of the house, Ventus calling after him. Xion looked at her father in shock and saw him put his head in his hands in despair. Xion felt her heart ache at the sight and realized he didn't want to do this anymore than them, but he was in a position where he had to.

"I need you two to go ahead and get to the others, take Roxas' bags with you," Vanitas told them as he walked over to them.

Xion looked at her eldest brother, "But..."

"It'll be alright," Vanitas promised as he gave her a quick hug.

Ventus nodded to his brother, "I'll watch her...will you watch Roxas?"

Vanitas nodded, "Of course."

Xion allowed herself to be steered from her home, and looking back over her shoulder she saw Vanitas and her father watching them. She felt the urge to run back to her father but knew she couldn't, she had never seen him look so down. Xion turned away, continuing down the path, to the group of refugees that was gathering in the square.

They arrived at the back of the group and patiently waited to be able to check in with the people that were escorting them. Xion looked around and saw Kairi and Namine standing off to the side with their father, saying their goodbyes. A man stood near Diz watching the man and his daughters, the man turned his gaze from the family. His pink hair flowing down his back as he turned his gaze back to the group, though it landed on Xion and Ventus. The man said something to Diz before approaching the two siblings.

"Are you Zack's children?" The man asked.

Ventus nodded. "I'm Ventus, and this is my sister, Xion."

"Nice to meet you," Xion bowed her head slightly.

The man smiled. "I am Marluxia. I'm the leader of the city we're going to." He paused as he looked over the two. "Didn't your father say there would be a third child?"

Xion looked down. "Roxas ran off after a fight with father. We have his bags though."

Marluxia frowned. "I cannot afford to wait for him. Whatever you're father is doing it's going to start soon, this city will be in danger then."

"But-" Xion began.

Marluxia rested a hand on her shoulder. "I will leave a man here in case your brother arrives once we leave. I will not abandon him or anyone else that may arrive late."

Xion smiled. "Thank you."

Marluxia smiled back. "You're welcome, now your father has entrusted your safety to me. Therefore you two, and those two girls over there, will remain at my side at all times."

"Yes sir." The siblings nodded at the man's directions.

Marluxia turned and looked over the crowd, pausing as his eyes stopped on someone. He held up a hand and waved the person over. Xion watched as a tall man, with brown hair walked over to him. He wore a skin tight black shirt and brown hakama pants, unlike Marluxia who was wearing a black overcoat.

"This is Terra, my second. If I am ever called away from you then seek him out," Marluxia explained as Namine and Kairi joined them.

"Nice to meet you!" Terra greeted, waving at them lightly.

Marluxia smiled softly, "Terra, this is Kairi and Namine, Diz's daughters. Then two of Zack's children, Ventus and Xion."

Terra smiled at them all. "Nice to meet you." He looked back at the refugees. "Everyone's ready to move out when you are."

Marluxia nodded. "Tell the men to begin escorting them through the tunnels. Take separate routes and space the groups going along the same way evenly so they're not all together."

"Of course." Terra saluted before going off to deliver the orders.

Marluxia began walking towards the group, Xion gladly following after him, wanting to know more about the new man. They didn't often get new comers to their city, and when they did the person didn't stay long. She liked meeting new people, she paused as she noticed her brother not following. Glancing at Ventus she noticed him staring after Terra, and Xion smiled softly.

She whistled to Ventus. "Hurry up! No time to day dream!"

Ventus jolted. "I'm coming!"

_~Axel~_

Axel approached the manor, nervous about arriving when he knew the lord would be out. There was something he needed to confirm though, and he felt he needed to do it soon. He knocked on the door and waited, trying to still his beating heart. The door opened to reveal the same boy from the other day and he looked at Axel confused.

"What can I do for you?" the boy asked.

"I am here to see Lord Xehanort."

The boy frowned. "My lord is not here at the moment."

"Are his sons here then?"

The boy shook his head. "I am afraid not."

"May I come in and wait for them then?"

The boy paused. "I suppose it would not hurt, but I will have to check with the head servant to be sure."

"Of course."

The boy let him in and Axel waited by the door as the boy turned and headed down a hallway. Axel moved more into the room, glancing around, hoping to figure out where the servant from Xehanort's office may be. He had to see if the boy was Roxas' brother or not. He glanced back as he approached the stairs, wondering if he dared attempt to go up them.

"Access to upstairs is prohibited to all guests unless given permission." A voice interrupted him.

Axel turned to see a brunette man glaring at him. "My apologies, I was admiring the decor."

The man glared. "I'm sure. I'm Leon, the head servant. What is your business?"

"I have a report for Lord Xehanort, I'm the captain of the guard."

Leon watched him. "My lord shall be back soon, you can wait in the study until then."

Axel followed the man to the study, not really wanting to be in the room, knowing what Xehanort did in there. Axel nodded gratefully to the man as he took a seat, the man leaving him alone. Axel jolted as he heard the lock click, and knew that the lords were definitely hiding something from him.

It felt like hours had passed by the time he heard the lords return, and he was quickly trying to figure out what to say to Xehanort. He stood as the lord unlocked the door and entered the room, not looking pleased with Axel. Axel nodded respectfully, and waited till the lord and his sons were seated before standing at attention in front of them.

"What is it captain?" Xehanort asked irritated.

"My men reported to me that no gypsies have been seen within the city for the last few days, they are all absent from the market and the streets."

Xehanort frowned. "They're going into hiding, like rats."

Ansem nodded. "Father we must hurry and find their hiding place."

Xemnas shook his head. "It may be too late. They may be leaving."

"Then we must find them and exterminate them before they can corrupt any other place with their taint," Xehanort growled.

Axel resisted the urge to frown. "What are your orders my lord?"

"Search everywhere for the rats, if you find any tell them to talk or they die. Find their hole as soon as possible," Xehanort snapped at the guard.

"Very well, sir."

Axel bowed again before turning and leaving the room. As he closed the door behind him, he turned to see the boy from earlier standing to the side of the door. He looked lost in concentration, a frown firmly placed on his face. Axel approached him and the boy glared up at him. Axel tried to convey to him that he was a friend but knew that he wasn't trusted.

The boy walked him to the door, and Axel turned to him grabbing his hand before he could close the door. The boy glared at him, pissed that the man was touching him. Axel leaned forward, so that he could whisper to the boy.

"If you have any information on the boy kept here, try and deliver it to me."

The boy glared. "Why?"

"I'm trying to help his brother out."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "His brother?"

"I can't say anymore but try to help me out kid."

The boy glared. "Sorry but I'm already trying to help Sora. Not just for his father and siblings, but for him as well."

"Wha-" Axel began before he was pushed away and the door slammed in his face.

The red-head glared at the door before walking away, grumbling about brats and needing to learn to respect their elders. He never noticed the eyes watching him leave the manor from within.

**~End ch. 14~**

**Yay it's done! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My friend got me into One Piece and the plot bunnies have been running wild, plus Sabo, my One Piece muse, kidnapped Sora for a while so I was having trouble. I also tried updating around thanksgiving and Christmas but due to an injury on my hand I was unable to do much till it healed better. **

**Terra and Marluxia were introduced a bit more, so excited for that now! **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Yoyito: Axel is sweet, and so much more fun. Tried to get more Axel love in this chapter. Sorry it took so long!**

**CirciFox81314: They're lords their sanity levels don't matter, I've learned that from One Piece. Sorry it took so long!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
